Lost
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4), self-mutilation, and death.  This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Summary:**  When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable.  Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services.  Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life.  The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
        The slight over cast blocked out the sun, making it a cool day. Each minute that passed, the day grew darker as fewer sun rays make it through the dense clouds.  In the large back yard, two boys played in a small turtle sandbox.  Mound after mound, sand was piled as high as they stood, and in some cases higher.  Neither boy new of the argument going on inside the house.    
  
        The first, and tallest of the two boys, was Heero Yuy.  At the young age of seven, he had already known some of the toughest lessons to learn in life.  He had kept the smile on his face, but very rarely was it genuine.  The time he seemed happiest was when he was with his best friend, Duo Maxwell.  
  
        Duo Maxwell was a happy, cheerful seven year old, much like any other.  He would run, jump, and push Heero in the mud.  However, no matter how happy he was with his friend, he never had them over.  He didn't have a very good home like, compared to other children.    
  
        Snickering softly, Duo scooped up a pale full of sand, and dumped it on Heero's head.  "Eeee! It's the sandman!" Duo joked, falling into the sand laughing.  
  
        Heero shook the sand from his messy brown locks.  He turned, glaring playfully at Duo.  "That was low!" He Japanese youth growled, picking up a fistful of sand and throwing it at the braided American.   
  
        "You throw like a girl!" Duo teased.  
  
        "You are a girl!" Heero stated, shoving Duo over.  
  
        "Am not!!" Duo shoved some sand into Heero's face.  
  
        Heero pulled back, spitting out the offending ground matter.  "You got sand in my eyes!" He accused.  
  
        "I'm sorry, Heero," Duo said, moving over to his friend, frown on his face.  "I didn't mean too..."  
  
        Heero looked up at Duo with watery eyes.  "I know, Duo.  Don't worry about it," he said.  Duo's face instantly brightened.    
  
        "Heero, sweetie! Duo!"  Duo and Heero looked over Heero's mother, Ms. Lowe.  "Heero, Duo, come inside," she said softly.  Glancing at each other quickly, both boys walked over to Ms. Lowe, and went inside with her.  
  
        Inside the house, Odin Lowe and two other people the small boys didn't recognize were standing in the living room.  Heero moved closer to his mother, hugging her leg.  Duo stared up at the two new comers, amethyst eyes looking them over with confusion.    
  
        The female of the two walked over to Duo, and bent down to his level.  "Hello, Duo," she said sweetly.  "My name is Lillian Fisher."  
  
        "Hello," Duo said softly.    
  
        Lillian looked back at her partner, who nodded.  "Duo, you have to come with us," she said.  
  
        "What? Why?" Duo asked.  
  
        Lillian sighed.  "We have to take you from your mommy and daddy," she said.  
  
        "Can't I stay with Heero?"  
  
        "I'm sorry, but no," she said, taking his hand.  "You have to come with us."  
  
        "No!" Duo struggled as Lillian led him away.  "Heero! Help!"  
  
        "Duo!"  Heero tried to go help his friend, but his mother had picked him up.  "Mom! Help him!" Heero cried.  
  
        Lillian had no choice but to pick Duo up as they left.  He still struggled against her.  "Heero!!" Duo looked back at his friend, tears rolling down his cheeks.  Duo could see the tears began to stream down Heero's cheeks as he was taken away.  That was the last time either of the two saw each other.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, and death.  This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:**  When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable.  Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services.  Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life.  The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers**  
**Chang Meiling:** Your point?  Of course I have chapters done....I'm no longer posting things unless I have enough chapters written so that if I get stuff I can still keep updating.  
**Shori**** Musei:**  I know....and it's only going to get worse.... -____-;; I don't know why I'm in an angst mood all of a sudden.  
**Die Spitze:** I don't plan on losing track of where it's going.  
**Baby Traci:  **So many questions...and so many chapters until the answers.  ^__^  
**Rena Lupin:** o_O I've...already been damned....and it's only the first chapter... ^__^; that's gotta be a new record!  
**j****:**  ^__^ I will.  I won't let it die....like all my other stuff...  
**Lisha****:**  hahaha....You'll get more fic...you always do....  
**Princess2000204:**  ^__^ Thanks.  I'm glad you like the first chapter.  
**Cat Youkai:**  If you're sniffing now...you may not want to read the rest of it.  
**KittyDawningWWE:**  No, Duo wasn't a foster child of the Lowe's, he was Heero's friend and was over there playing in the sandbox.  
**  
Chapter Two**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
            Heero shot up in his bed, sweat rolling down his face and bare chest.  He breathed heavily in attempt to get his erratic heart to slow its frantic beating.  His whole body shook with repressed rage and pain.  His muscles tightened as his fist enclosed the sheets.  It had been the third time that week he had awoken to the dreadful memory.  Three times he had watched his friend get taken away.  Three times that he would go to school on two hours of sleep.

            Heero Yuy had changed a lot since the day Duo Maxwell was taken away right in front of his eyes.  Over the years, his face had grown cold and hard.  Rarely did he show emotion.  His physical appearance changed as well.  Instead of being short and scrawny, he was tall, broad, and muscled.  Persian blue eyes beamed in the light while showing no emotion.  Where eyes were the windows to a person's soul, his were two unmovable doors.  Topping out at six foot three, Heero was one of the tallest people in the school.  Each muscle was clearly defined, even under that thickest of coats.  Chocolate brown hair was messy as ever, pieces sticking in all directions. 

            Sighing, he tossed the comforter to the side, and got out of bed.  He glared at the clock before turning the alarm off so it wouldn't sound off at the appropriate time.  He went into the bathroom, turning on the light, then the water.  He splashed the cool water on his face and neck, rubbing his tense muscles.  Sighing again he shut off the water and decided to get in the shower.

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Upon entering school grounds, Heero went over to where his friends usually sat.  Trowa was there with his boyfriend, Quatre.  Heero wasn't all that surprised when two of his long time friends got together.  Wufei was there as well, arguing with his boyfriend, Treize.  His sister, Meilan, was laughing at the insults Treize said to her twin, good-naturally of course.  Trowa sister, Catherine, Sally, and Hilde were talking over a bunch of magazines. Heero sat down between Treize and Quatre.

            "Is there something wrong, Heero?" Quatre asked.

            "Hn."

            "What's wrong?" Trowa asked softly.

            "I had that dream again," Heero answered.  

            "That's the third time this week," Wufei commented.

            "I know," Heero said.  "If it happens one more time, I won't have the energy to come to school."

            "Still, it's been ten years since Duo was taken, don't you think it's time to put that all behind you?" Quatre inquired.

            "I try too, and just when I think I have, I remember all the fun we had," Heero commented.

            "Heero, you have to put it behind you," Catherine said.  "He isn't coming back."

            Heero glared at her.  "I know that.  It's just....it's difficult."  He sighed.  "Although, I was hoping that when they finally brought his parents to trial, I'd be able to see him, but at the rate they're going, the trial may never happen."

            "You actually have hopes?" Wufei asked.

            Treize smacked Wufei lightly.  "It's good that you have hope, Heero, but yours is a delusional hope.  If Duo was going to come back, he would have by now."

            "I know that!" Heero bellowed.  He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  "This would be so much easier if he hadn't been taken in front of my eyes."

            Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  "That couldn't have been helped.  He was always at your house when he wasn't at his own.  And if they had taken you from the room, you still would have noticed that something was up when Duo wasn't there, or didn't come over the next day."

            Heero sighed softly.  "I know..."  Heero stood from the table, plucking his bag from the ground.  "I'm heading inside.  I'll see you all at lunch."

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tall, lanky, and skinny.  Three words to describe the boy who walked down the halls.  Long chestnut brown hair braided into a thinning rope.  Dead-like violet eyes stared down at the floor, outlined in eyeliner.  Black combat boots padded softly on the tiled floor.  Baggy black cargo pants were too big for his small frame and hung off his hips barely held up by the belt.  Black shirt clung to his small frame, white priest collar the only thing sticking out among his black attire. 

            He continued down the hall, ignoring the looks from everyone as he went to his classroom.  He looked at his schedule, and found he needed room number 310.  The last bell rang and everyone made a mad dash for their classes so they wouldn't be considered tardy.  This boy, however, kept his slow steady pace.  He entered the classroom, and everyone looked up.  

            He flinched inwardly, but headed towards the teacher's desk.  Handing the elderly man his schedule and waited for further instructions.  He never looked up from his feet, kicking the tile floor with the tip of his boot.  He took his paper back from the man.

            Standing, the middle aged-man got the attention of his class.  "Class, this is Duo Maxwell," he said in a soft voice.  The class held their attention for a few moments before going back to what they were doing. "Well, Mr. Maxwell, you can sit in the back next to Quatre."

            Duo looked up at the man.  "Who is that?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.  He waited as the man scanned the room and pointed to a blonde sitting in the back of the room.  Nodding, Duo walked towards the back of the room.

            Quatre turned to Treize as Duo slowly approached.  "Please...tell me he didn't just call him Duo Maxwell..." he whispered to Treize.  

            "I wish I could..." Treize said.  "...should we tell Heero?"

            "He's going to find out," Quatre stated.  "He'll just get pissed at us if we don't tell him."

            "Well, don't say anything to Duo," Treize said.

            "Why not?"

            "...because it's been ten years, he may not even remember Heero."

            "Good point," Quatre whispered as Duo sat down.  The blonde turned to Duo, a smile on his face. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

            "Hello," Duo said softly, not looking towards him.

            Quatre frowned slightly.  "I'm Quatre and this is Treize," he said, pointing to the brunette next to him.

            "Hello, Duo," Treize said with a small smile.  Duo nodded in reply.  "So, where did you move from?"

            Duo shrugged.  "I've move so much I stopped learning places and names," he answered softly.  

            "So, have you ever been to the area?" Quatre asked.

            Duo shook his head.  "This is my first time here, I don't think I'll be here for long though."

            "Why is that?" Treize asked.

            "We never stay in one place for too long," Duo said. 

            "How come?" Quatre questioned.

            Duo shook his head.  "I don't want to talk about it," he said softly.

                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heero stood at his locker with Trowa, waiting for everyone else to show up.  They had lunch, and were happy that it was a forty-five minute lunch break.  Both boys received notes in they're lockers from Treize and Quatre, saying they had something important to talk about.  Both acknowledged Wufei's approach with a nod.  

            "Mr. Khushrenada, Mr. Winner, there is no running in the hall way!"  Bellowed a male teacher.

            "Sorry!" The blonde and brunette said, rounding the corner and going up the hall.  They came to a halt in front of Wufei, Heero, and Trowa.  Both of them were panting heavily, leaning against the lockers to keep from slumping to the ground.  

            "Is there a reason for the early PE class, considering you hate PE, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  

            "No..." Quatre answered.  "But, we know something that might brighten Heero's spirits."

            Heero glanced up at them, eyebrow raised in skepticism.  "What?"

            "He's back," Treize said, leaning against Wufei.

            "Who is?" Trowa inquired.

            "Duo is," Quatre stated.

            Heero's head shot up.  "What?!"

            "Duo's back, he's in our first hour," Treize stated.  "But, he doesn't remember anything."

            "Yeah, he says this is his first time to the area," Quatre added.

            "I have to find him!" Heero stated.

            "Heero! He doesn't remember anything, and if he does, he probably doesn't want to see anyone otherwise he would have brought you up!" Quatre declared.

            "I still have to go find him!" Heero told him.  He pushed off the locker and headed down the hall, intending to find Duo.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Kate:** Great....I have a pantless Duo walking around now... -___-;; I know you love angst.  
**Tia:** *glares* Shut up! I know how to count!  Everyone knows about Duo because they ALL use to play with him.  
**AYA:**  I'm glad you like it!  I'll try and update as quickly as I can but it's going to start getting slow after this chapter.  
**princess2000204:**  I'm updating! ^_^; Although, it's going to start getting a little slow, but the story won't be dieing, I'll just have school crap to deal with.  
**Nobara:**  I'm glad you like the story.  However, I think I have found my writing voice because when I post something it manages to stick out among the rest.   It may not get as many reviews as some of the other stories, but I get compliments in reviews, emails, and in IMs.  Also, I have a beta reader; it's just that she's busy with her own works, so I just use the ABC/Grammar check on Word.  It does as good a job as my beta reader.  I'm sorry if this sounded rude, because it wasn't meant to be rude.  
**aspara:**  I was going more for angst then cute. ^_^ But cute will do! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
**Cat Youkai:** -____-;; I know you won't stop reading this, which is why I'm telling you know that you can't bitch because of something I write in this.  
**Shori Musei:**  Oh! Let me help you kill TOM! __ The bastard... ^__^;   
**me:**  ^_^ I'll update it! It isn't allowed to die.... _ *glares at muses*  
**PATTY 40:**  I'm glad you like it! ^__^ And some of the stuff your niece writes is so adorable!!   
**j:** o_O Yeah...I did... ^__^ I'm glad you like it so much.  
**bina_bug:**  ^__^ I'm continuing!! I'll finish this fic!....sometime during the summer! _ It'll take me that long to have every written and posted.  
**Windy****River****:** I'm glad you like it.    
**Lisha:** O_O What do you mean you don't feel anything?! _ Sorry, but you can't have the eyeliner wearing Duo. ^__^; *hoards him*  
**Rena Lupin:**  _ You'll find out later....and it won't be good....  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:**  ^_^ Up, the baka is back.  
**Lindsey Miranda:**  _ Damn....you ruined ending... _  
  
**Chapter Three**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
          Heero had sent the week looking around for Duo.  Even with Quatre and Treize's descriptions, he was unable to.  Now, he was sitting in Quatre and Treize's first hour, waiting for Duo to show up.  Trowa was helping Quatre with his math, and Wufei was working on his history homework.  Treize and Heero were sitting boredly in their chairs. Heero finished all of his homework the night before and therefore was waiting for his friends to finish theirs.  Sighing, Heero allowed his eyes to close slowly.

          "Umm...excuse me, but could you please move to a different seat?"  A shy, timid voice asked next to Heero.

          Heero opened his eyes, and looked into zombie-like violet ones.  "Sorry," he said, moving from the chair.

          "It's okay..." Duo muttered, moving to sit down in his chair.

          Heero glanced over at Quatre and Treize, who nodded sadly. He watched as Duo shyly, nervously, took his seat.  The Japanese youth couldn't believe that this was the Duo he once knew.  He wouldn't believe it.  The Duo he remembered was loud, obnoxious, and smiled.  But the Duo in front of him was shy, nervous, and scared, like someone had kicked him too many times.  Sighing, Heero sat down in the chair opposite of Duo.  

          Nothing was said after Duo had shown up.  Heero couldn't think of anything.  He would have brought up times from the past, but if Quatre was right, Heero figured Duo would think him insane.  At this point, Heero thought he was insane.  He chided himself silently.  _You can't see someone for the first time in ten years and think that you can pick up where you left off,_ he said to himself. He was right too.  Even if he remembered Duo, he doubt if Duo remembered him.  He sighed, and left the room when the bell rang.  He decided to talk to his parents about Duo that night.

                                                                             ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Heero walked into his house, taking his shoes off at the door, placing them next to the other two pairs.  His was a little surprised that his parents were home so early.  He figured they were there to pick up some clothes and go on some trip that they couldn't get out of.  He sighed.  Heero hardly ever saw his parents anymore.  They were always busy with work and charity functions.  Not that Heero minded.  It always gave him time to think.  Of course, there were times he'd start thinking about Duo and then he wished they were with him.

          Heero headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.  He allowed the chilled air to beat against his face for a few seconds before shutting the door.  Walking out of the kitchen, Heero went down the hall to the living room, only to find his parents and a few other people.  His mother and father were sitting on the loveseat, while a couple in their fifties and another women, who looked to be in her forties, took up the bigger couch.  Heero looked at the five adults, confused as to why there were there.

          "Hello, sweetie," Ms. Lowe said to him.  "Go pull up a chair, we need to talk."

          Heero nodded and went to grab a chair from the dining room.  He returned shortly after, placing the chair by the loveseat and sitting down.  "What is it?"  He looked at the other three people on the other couch.  He thought he recognized the younger women, but couldn't quiet place it.  "Who are they?"

          "Heero, don't be rude," Mr. Lowe chided.

          The elderly man chuckled softly.  "It's quite alright," he said.  "I'm Father Maxwell, and this is Sister Helen," he said, pointing to the women next to him.  

          "Hello," Sister Helen said cheerfully.  

          "And you've met Lillian Fisher," Mr. Lowe stated.

          Heero looked over at the last women.  "I knew I recognized you..." he stated, standing from the chair.  "I have homework to do," he said.

          "Heero, sit back down," the Japanese boy's mother ordered.  Heero glared at his mother, but when she returned the glare with the same intensity, he sat back down.

          Lillian smiled softly.  "Nice to know you remember me," she said to him.  

          "We actually need your help, Heero," Father Maxwell said to him.

          Heero turned to stare at the man, thin eyebrow raised curiosity. "What do you need my help for?" He questioned.

          "Well, obviously you remember Duo," Lillian stated.

          "Obviously..." Heero deadpanned.

          Lillian resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  "Well, in a month his parents are going to trial.  Unfortunately, Duo's the star witness, but doesn't remember anything before the age of fifteen," she explained.  "We need you to help him remember."

          Heero stared at her like she had just created fire with the wave of her hand. "You want me to what?! Do you know how hard that will be?! He doesn't speak! He's not even the same Duo I knew ten years ago!"

          Sister Helen sighed.  "We know...he hasn't had the best life, and we like that he doesn't remember any of it, but he needs to."

          Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "Alright...I'll help..." he said.  "But...can you tell me what happened to him?  I never knew why he was taken and I want to know."

          Lillian stared at Heero before turning to his parents, who nodded their okay.  Fisher turned back to Heero, sorrow written in her features.  "It was first brought to our attention that Duo may not have been in the best living environment when he was five.  Social Services didn't do anything about it then because he said everything was fine, as did his older brother, so we dropped it.  However, six months after the first report of abuse, there was another one.  That time we finally went to the household.  Nothing seemed out of order, so we assumed it was another false report.  They didn't stop though, and over the two years from the first report of abuse until we took Duo, there was sixteen reports.

          "After we came here and took Duo, we took him to the doctor to have him assessed for injuries.  He had multiple bruises, scars of various sizes and some looked years old.  The doctor on hand confirmed that he was raped and sodomized, and we were able to collect semen samples.  We matched them to four people, including his father.  He had healed fractures, but they weren't in his medical record."

          Lillian sighed sadly.   "When we finally got around to asking him about everything, what he told us was pretty disturbing.  He said every other Saturday, his father would hold a poker game, and the winner got him for the night.  They were free to do with him as they wanted.  Rape him, beat him, and make him do whatever they wanted.  No child should know what sex is at the age of seven.

          "When we weren't able to find Solo, we asked Duo.  He told me and my partner that Solo was in the ground.  When we asked him why, he told us 'Daddy put him there after the red stuff came from his head'.  He watched his brother being killed right in front of him.  That was shortly before we got him," Lillian explained.

          Heero stared at her, eyes wide as saucers.  "H-how could he hide something like that?" He asked.

          "We don't know," Lillian answered.  "That's not the worst of it.  With in the first six months of being in foster care, he went through seven homes.  He was always casing trouble, wanting to come back to you.  We finally placed him in the house of a woman who worked miracles with trouble children.  He stayed there until he was twelve when we finally pulled him from the house."

          "Why was he pulled from the house?" Heero interrupted. 

          "Well, the woman had a daughter, and she walked in on her trying to force Duo into having intercourse," Lillian explained.  "A fifteen year old girl raped him, and it was too much for him.  We had to put him in a children's haven for a few months where he could talk to a psychiatrist on a daily basis, but things never got better.  He ended up staying there until he was fifteen, which is when he threw himself into a cement wall with enough force to lose all those horrible experiences.  That was when we placed him with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell."

          Heero stared at the woman, feeling his stomach larch.  "I'll help...but I think its best if you leave now."

          Lillian nodded.  "We'll keep in touch," she said, standing and heading down the hall.

          Father Maxwell stood, and started walking away, before turning back to Heero.  "Duo likes to go to the library in the morning before his first class, you might try finding him there," he offered.

          "Thank you," Heero said.  Father Maxwell nodded and headed after Lillian Fisher.

          Sister Helen was the next to stand and head down the hall.  "Good luck," she said softly.  Heero nodded and she too, went down the hall to the door.  Once they were gone, Heero shot up from his chair and ran for the nearest bathroom.  He barely got the lid up before his lunch came up.  He vomited twice into the bowl before flushing.  He sat down, leaning against the cool tub.  

          "Are you okay, sweetie?" Ms. Lowe asked, appearing at the bathroom door.

          "I'm fine, Mom," Heero lied.  He felt like crap.  

          "I know that was a lot to learn, so would you like to talk about it?" His mother asked.

          "No, I don't," Heero stated.

          "Alright, sweetie."  His mother left without another word.  Heero pulled himself off the floor and headed out of the bathroom.  He swore right then and there to help Duo in any way he could.


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Will-Turners-little-stalker:** I know! I felt so mean for actually writing it... I also felt really sick...  
**Crysania Fay:**  Thanks! I loved it too, but...yeah...I didn't know I had it in me....but now I do!  
**Shori Musei:** She said she wouldn't...besides, I don't think she will kill me until its over and she has a real reason to. _  
**Violet Nyte:** Gee Vi, thanks for the support...besides, Tia won't kill me, and I plan on updating....it'll be slow at times, but I will update.  
**Cat Youkai:**  I think EVERYONE sees why she got mad.    
**aspara:** I have a beta reader, she just has her own stuff to work on.  
**Lindsey Miranda:**  Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to kill him or not.  I have a few ideas for it.  And if you want to be my beta reader, just email me or IM me and we'll discuss it.   
**leemax^_^:**  I'm glad you like it so much.  
**kitty kat 0303:**  ^_^ I'll keep updating!  There will be times when it's a little slow, but I will update.  
**Kate:** o_o wow, I got you to sniffle.    
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:**  ^_^ Of course Heero can help him...or you know, make things worse... -__-;;  
**PATTY 40:**  I'm glad you love it so much!!  
**Princess2000204:** I know...I thought the series was sad, but then I though of this and was all 'o_o Damn...I should have been a writer for GW...at least if they wanted a lot of angst...'  
**anon:**  ^_^ I'm glad you like it.  
**Kris:**  I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too.  
**Ellen:**  It doesn't make you sound like a sadist.    
**Tia:** It is disturbing that you can eat while reading chapter three.... Even more disturbing then the actual chapter.  
**Hirame:**  I know...when I added that in... I was like 'o_o bad D!' but I put it in anyway.  
**65:**  ^_^ Glad you like it so much!  
**Iruka**** Yuywell: **Awww! *hugs*  
**oracale****:**  I know it is. ;_;   
  
**Chapter Three**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
          Heero walked down the hall and to the library.  He planned on taking Father Maxwell's advice.  If Duo was there, he was going to talk to him.  He hadn't seen his friends yet, but didn't consider them high priority at that point in time.  His stomach grumbled softly, begging to have food put into it.  Heero hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.  He didn't really trust himself to keep anything down at that point.  He still couldn't believe that all of that happened to Duo.  He couldn't believe it and wouldn't believe it.

          Walking into the library, Heero looked around for the person of his conquest.  The library had stacks of new books all around the place that hadn't been sorted into shelves.  He scanned the room and found Duo sitting in a corner, reading a book by himself.  Heero slowly made his way towards the corner, his stomach already rolling into knots, as he tried to forget what he heard the night before.

          Heero sat down across from Duo, who never looked up from his book.  Heero sat there a few moments, trying to think of a way to get his attention without scaring him off.  "Hello," Heero finally said, monotone.  

          Duo looked up, startled.  "Oh....hi...." he said timidly, looking back down into his book.

          "You're name's Duo, right?" Heero questioned.

          Duo looked back up at the Japanese boy.  "Yes....why?"

          Heero sighed softly, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.  He pulled out a picture and passed it over to the other boy.  Duo slowly reached out and plucked the picture from the table.  He looked the old photo over carefully.  There were two boys playing in a sandbox, own trying to shove sand down the other boys pants.  He looked back up at Heero.  "Why are you showing me this?" Duo asked.

          "Do you know who that is?" Heero asked.

          "Should I?"

          "Yes... That's you and me, from when we were six," Heero stated.

          Duo stared at him.  "No, it's not," he said.  "I've never seen you and I've never been here."

          "Yes, you have Duo," Heero told him.

          Duo shook his head, sliding the picture back over to the Japanese boy.  "You're lying.  I've never lived here before, and I don't know who you are," he repeated, standing from the table.  "Just...leave me alone," he added before walking off.  

          Heero stood, following after the American youth.  "I am not lying.  I never do," he declared.

          Duo shook his head.  "Then you must be thinking of someone else."

          "No, I'm not," Heero stated.  "You're Duo Maxwell and you were taken away from my house when you were seven."

          "No!" Duo shouted, getting the attention of a few nearby students.  "Leave me alone, please...." He whispered softly, walking off past the librarian and out of the library.

          Heero stood there as Duo left, a look of determination written in his features.  Sighing, he put the picture back into his wallet.  He wasn't going to let this stop him from helping Duo.  Although, he was starting to think it would be easier if Duo didn't have all the emotional baggage attached.  He knew it was going to be hard to begin with, but he didn't think it would be this hard.  He needed a plan, one that would make it easy for Duo to trust him.

                                                                   ~*~*~*~*~*~

          Duo walked down the street to his home.  School had gotten out ten minutes earlier, and he wanted to get away from the school as quickly as possible.  This attitude was mostly brought out because of what happened that morning in the library.  Normally, he would walk home at a slow pace, but today he didn't want to run into Heero again.  There was something about that Japanese youth that seemed familiar, and that scared Duo.  He was told he didn't have a very good past, and didn't want to know anyone from when he was younger.  

          Rounding the corner, Duo walked right into a crowd of people.  He didn't like crowds.  People in large groups were always dangerous if even one person was set off.  Weaving in and out of the crowd, Duo kept to himself, trying not to accidentally run into someone.  He stopped short of the alley entrance.  Like crowds, dark places bothered Duo.  Taking a deep breath, he continued his trek, walking across the alley.

          He wasn't sure how, or when, it happened, but suddenly Duo found himself up against the brick wall at the dark end of the alley.  He looked up with fearful violet eyes as three boys approached him.  Duo stood, keeping his back against the wall.  The closest male to him sneered, bearing his poorly kept teeth.

          "Hey, girlie," he sneered, "why don't you hand over any money you have on ya."

          Duo stared at him with fearfully violet eyes.  "I-I don't have any money," he told him softly.

          The second boy, a muscular blonde, grinning viciously.  "Hey guys, I don't think that's a bitch, no tits," he stated.

          The third guy looked down at Duo, grinning.  "He's right! But he sure does look like a bitch you'd see at school."

          "Well, what should we do with him?" The blonde asked, getting up close to Duo.

          "P-please.... Just leave me alone," Duo begged.  He felt hands all over him, feeling up and down his chest and legs.  He screamed for help, but was silenced by a pair of lips and invading appendage.  

          _"C'mon Duo, just let me do it!" She begged, hands traveling up Duo's black shirt._

          Duo's eyes widened and he screamed again, pushing the person off him.  Tears streamed down his cheeks, coating his face and shirt.  Growling, the blonde smacked Duo, standing the braided boy into the metal trashcan.  "Stop crying you baby!" He shouted as Duo continued to sob, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to watch what he knew was coming.  

          _Duo tried pushing the girl off him.  "We can't do this!" He stated._

_          Her eyes flared with rage. She grasped his wrist and pinned them above his head.  "Yes, we can, and we will!" She stated, striking Duo across his face. "No wonder that Heero boy you're always talking about left you!"_

          Duo could hear the faint sound of a zipper being undone and felt the fingers dip between his waist line.  As quickly as they came, they left.  Duo slowly opened his eyes, finding all three of the boys up against the brick wall, a fourth boy standing there glaring, fist at his sides.  He watched as the three would-be rapist charged at the fourth boy, only to lose and run from the alley.  

          Heero turned and found Duo hunched in a ball, crying to himself.  He felt his heart break at what Duo had been reduced to.  Walking over, Heero bundled the boy in his arms as he cried.  He felt the smaller boy clutch his shirt, trying to bury his head into his chest.  He wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulder's protectively, silently vowing not to let something like this happen again.  


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
LadyDragonWolfKnight:**  I know! But....things aren't really gonna get much better for Duo.  
**Lisha****:**  ^_^; Sure....if you want to imagine Heero helping him...go ahead... _  
**Shori**** Musei:**  I don't know when I'll have them hook up.... I guess it'll be whenever I feel like it. *shrugs* I haven't abandoned my fic!! I just...set it aside until my muses want to work on it.  
**Kate:**  Is soonly even a real word? Or is it one of your 'technical terms'?  
**Rachel:**  Sweetie, Kate already had me writing chapter four before you ever got the link to it. ^_^  
**lil****-jenny:  ;**_; I know! I'm so mean!  
**Tia:**  I know, Heero should have killed them, but they weren't that important so I didn't care.  
**little**** princess:**  I'm not sure, but I'll know when I write it! And then you'll know when you read it! ^_^  
**PATTY40:**  ^__^ I'm glad you like it so far.  I hope you like future chapters just as much!  
**HeeroDuo1x2x1:**  ^___^ I'm glad that you like it!  I'll have to check your story out, I'm in the mood for some good Duo-angst.  
**Rena Lupin:**  o.o Clam down, that's probably the only time you'll read about her anyway.  
**priscel****:**  ^__^ I'm glad you love them so much!  
**Princess2000204:**  Protective Hen mode....? Heh...that's cute.  
  
**Recommended ****Reading****: **  I have something out there for al those Duo-angst lovers!  My friend posted a fic under her penname called _Freedom is Slavery_.  It's so awesome and perfect for anyone who loves Duo-angst!   The fic is under my Favorite Stories list and her penname is under my favorite authors list.  Check it out!  Her penname is Sailor Aurora Helios. ^___^  
  
**Chapter Four**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
          Duo sat on Heero's king size bed, curled into a tight ball.  He hadn't spoken a word since they left the alley.  The braided boy wanted to go straight home, but Heero had suggested they stop at his house until Duo had calmed down.  He had agreed without a second thought.  Once at Heero's, the Japanese boy had taken the American up to his room and offered him some tea, which he had declined.  When he left the room to get some tea for himself, Duo had curled into a ball and proceeded to cry again.  

          Duo looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Looking up, teary violet met concerned blue.  Heero sat down, wrapping his arms around Duo's shoulders.  Tensing, Duo remained in his ball, looking away from the Japanese youth.  Sighing softly, Heero reached towards the table and plucked a cup of tea from the tray, bringing it over to Duo.

          Duo looked at the cup and shook his head.  "I don't want any...." he said softly.

          "You should drink it," Heero said gently.  "It'll make you feel better."  Duo shook his head again.  

          _Duo felt himself being forced into her.  The more he tried to get away, the more she would beat him.  He finally gave up, seeing as he had no where to go.  She had finally tied him to the bed.  Tears streaked down his cheeks as she kissed him roughly._

          Duo blinked, trying to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes.  He buried his head in his knees, crystalline tears soaking his pants.  "Please....make it stop..." he mumbled softly.

          Heero reached down, wrapping his arms around Duo's shaking frame.  "Shh... It's okay... those boys aren't going to hurt you anymore..." he whispered soothingly.

          Duo rocked back and forth, trying to stop his tears.  "I-it's not that..." he said softly.  "I-I can hear her voice... I c-can feel her..." 

          "Who?" Heero questioned.

          "I-I don't know!" Duo sobbed even harder.  "I-I just want it to go away!"

          Heero pulled Duo closer to him.  "She can't hurt you..." he assured.  "...I promise she can't hurt you."

          Duo shook his head against Heero's chest.  "Make her go away...." he whispered softly.  

          Heero ran his fingers through Duo's hair.  "I wish I could..." he muttered softly.

          They sat there on Heero's bed for a long time.  Heero offered Duo comfort whenever needed.  Duo stayed in Heero's lap until he had fallen asleep, still clutching Heero's green tank top.  The Japanese youth didn't realize that Duo had fallen asleep until he looked down to find him sleeping peacefully against his chest.  Working carefully as not to wake the sleeping American, Heero moved Duo onto the bed and pulled out of the room.  

          Heero went down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone along the way.  He walked over to the refrigerator, plucking the business card from the clean white exterior.  Reading from the card, Heero quickly dialed the number to Lillian Fisher's office.  The first time he called, after one ring, he got the busy tone.  Sighing, he hung up then tried again, being successful the second time at getting through to the Social Services worker.

          "Lillian Fisher speaking, how may I help you?" she said politely.

          "Ms. Fisher, this is Heero," said the Japanese youth.

          "Hello Heero, what's the reason for your call?" Lillian questioned.

          "Well, obviously it's in reference to Duo."

          "Obviously."

          Heero twitched.  "On the way home today, something happened, and I think he started remembering when he was raped."

          Lillian became even more interested then when she first found out the caller was Heero.  "What happened on the way home?"

          "I think these people started with the intension to mug him, and it just got worse from there," Heero explained.  "I got there before anything serious happened, but then when I got him to my house, he started talking about making some girl stop, and said he could hear and feel her."  

          There was silence from Lillian for a few moments before she spoke.  "Alright, keep him at your place.  I'll call Father Maxwell and tell him he needs to pick Duo up," she said.

          "Okay," Heero replied before hanging up the phone.  Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, attempting to push some of the unruly pieces from his face.  This was going to be harder then he originally thought; which was really hard to begin with.  Pushing away from the table, Heero stood and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs.  

          Going back to his room, Heero walked over to the computer and booted it up.  Duo was still sleeping on his bed and he decided this was the best time to do his homework.  He needed to finish his history report, and then he needed to do his trigonometry homework.  Walking back towards the bed, he grabbed his bag and looked over at Duo.  The braided boy looked so peaceful, completely oblivious to the world around him for the time being.  

          Shaking his head, Heero went to his computer and opened the Word program, then his history report.  His report was at least twenty pages at the moment, and was on the bombings of Hiroshima.  He was surprised at how many references there were on the subject.  Taking his history book from his bag, he opened it up to the notes he'd written down during his time in the library.  Never taking his eyes off the scribbled notes, Heero typed quickly.  He didn't have much more to work on, but still wanted it finished soon.

          He wouldn't have that luxury though.  A gently whimpering stole his attention from his history.  Turning in his chair, Heero stairs at the sleeping boy on his bed.  Duo was tossing in his sleep, letting out small whispers, before curling up back into a ball.  Getting out of his chair, Heero walked over to the bed and sat down next to Duo.  Reaching out, he gently shook him awake.

          Duo jerked awake, sitting up abruptly, breathing heavily.  Tears brimmed in his eyes, slowly being released from their shell.  He started shaking and sobbing quietly, curling into a tight ball.  Heero reached out, wrapping his arms around Duo's shoulders.  He felt the smaller boy tense in his embrace.  Pulling back slightly, Heero rubbed Duo's back soothingly.  He continued to sob, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

          Reaching over to his nightstand, Heero grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to Duo.  "What's wrong?" He questioned silently.  

          Duo took a couple tissues and wiped his nose.  "I can hear screaming when I sleep.... but I don't know who it is...."

          "How long have you heard this screaming?"

          "I don't know.... a little over a year..." Duo responded, blowing his nose softly.  

          "Is the person saying anything, or just screaming?"

          "They scream and shout," Duo said softly.  "It's so awful."

          Heero reached out, wiping away a single tear on Duo's cheek.  "What are they saying?" He asked softly.

          Duo shook his head.  "Please.... I don't want to that about it..." he whispered softly.  He turned to face him with teary violet eyes.  

          Heero nodded.  "Alright... we don't have too."

          Duo sniffed.  "I just want it all to end...."

          "There isn't much you can do about it," Heero commented.

          Duo shook his head.  "I know... I've tried."

          Heero stared at Duo.  "You've tried committing suicide?"

          Duo nodded.  "I don't remember when, but I have the scars from it."

          "Duo...." Heero reached out, taking Duo's hand in his own. "...promise me you won't do that again."

          Blinking, the braided boy turned to Heero.  "I-I....I promise...." he said softly.  Smiling softly, Heero reached out and hugged Duo protectively. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Tia:** Yes, you are.  You are the ONLY person who could eat anything while reading this.  
**Shori Musei:** I don't either.  I get sick just drinking while typing this story.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:**  That's only because the flashback he had mentioned Heero.  Had it not, and he wouldn't have made the promise.  
**Kitty Kat 0303:**  I'm glad you like it!   
**Cat Youkai:**  o_O Cute! CUTE?! It's not supposed to be cute! -__-; You're a bigger freak then Tia.**  
Rose:**  I'm glad you like it!  
**PATTY 40:**  I wouldn't say I'm the best....**  
Windy River:**  ^_^ I am!**  
Lindsey Miranda:**  S'ok and I'm glad you liked the chapters.**  
RekiaReium:**  lol Yes you should have!**  
Chiisa Neko:**  ^__^ I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the up and coming chapters!**  
Lisha:**  _ Sure.... he helped him....  
**Michikaru:**  ^_^ I'm glad you like it!  
**HeeroDuo1x2x1:**  lol Yeah, that might help.  I didn't create Lillian as someone to be liked.  I'm glad you liked the chapter though.  
  
**Recommended ****Readings**  
1. _The Caged Rose_by Shori Musei (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
2. _Flying on Broken Wings_ by Violet Nyte (Gundam Wing)  
3. _Love Changes_ by The Demonic Duo (Gravitation)   
All of these stories are on my favorite stories list and all these authors are on my favorite authors list.  ^__^ Check them out! Don't forget to review and bug the authoresses to update!   
  
**Chapter Five**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Heero sat at his computer, typing up another report.  It was the weekend, and he had three reports to type.  He was also having Quatre and Trowa coming over with a bunch of pictures, in hope of jogging Duo's memory.  Quatre had the most pictures, since his sisters loved taking so many of him when he was younger.  The blonde's friends where in a great deal of them.  He hoped that some of these pictures would help Duo remember some of the good things from his past.  

          Sighing, Heero looked over at his bed.  Duo laid there, book in his hand.  The braided boy had showed up over an hour ago, book tucked tightly in his hands.  Father Maxwell had dropped him off on the way to one of the local churches.  Heero took Duo up to his room and explained that he still had some homework to finish.  Duo understood and went over to the bed.  They stayed like that for the whole hour.  Completely silent except for the gentle tapping of computer keys.

          Sighing, Heero shut down his computer, and went over to his bed.  Duo didn't look up from his book until Heero sat down next to him on the bed.  He glanced over at the Japanese boy with soft violet orbs, shutting his book.  The braided boy sat up on the bed, placing his book over on the night stand.  They sat there in silence, neither of them feeling the need to say anything.  Both had grown accustom to silence over their lives. 

          "When will they be here?" Duo asked softly.

          "In a few minutes," Heero answered.  "They're bringing pictures over."

          "Why?"

          "We're going to help you remember your past."

          Duo shook his head.  "I don't want to remember."

          "Why not?"

          "According to everyone, I've lived a horrible life and I'd like to forget it."

          "Well, I'm sure there has been some good in your life."

          Duo shook his head.  "I doubt it," he muttered.  "From what I've remembered so far it's horrible.  I don't want to remember it all."

          "What have you remembered?" Heero questioned.

          Duo frowned.  "You don't want to know," he stated softly.

          "Yes, I do."

          Duo sighed.  "I-I don't know when it happened, but there's this girl... and... s-she..." Duo couldn't finish his sentence.  The tears slowly rolled down his face.  "...s-she was raping me..." he muttered sorrowfully. 

          Heero pulled Duo to him, rubbing the braided boys back.  "It's alright.  She can't hurt you, not anymore."

          Duo sniffled softly.  "I know she can't!  I just don't understand!  Why would anyone do something like that?"

          "No one knows, they just do," Heero whispered.  "However, I'm sure the girl is in Juvenile Detention."

          "I hope she stays there for a long time," Duo muttered.  

          Smiling softly, Heero ran his hand through Duo's hair, stopping when it reached the top of his braid.  "C'mon, everyone's gonna be here soon," he said softly.  

          Duo nodded.  "I'm gonna go get washed up," he said, getting off the bed and leaving the room, heading for the bathroom.

          Heero got off the bed and went back over to his computer.  Grabbing his books, he shoved them into his bag and set it on the table.  Secretly, he was hoping this would work and Duo would remember everything.  The braided boy needed to remember for a few reasons.  If he didn't remember, then the brunette's parents would get away with what they did.  Also, he wanted his old Duo back.  The one who always smiled, laughed, and joked around.  

          "Hello, Heero," Quatre said quietly from the door.  

          Heero turned to see him standing there with Trowa.  "Hey," he replied.  "Did you bring the photo album?"

          Quatre nodded, showing Heero the brown book in his arms.  "Dad asked why I needed it, so I told him it was for a school project," the blonde informed him.

          "Where's Duo?" Trowa questioned.

          "In the bathroom," Heero told him.  "We started talking about something and he got upset about it."

          Quatre nodded, walking past Heero to put the book on his bed.  "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

          Heero shook his head.  "I'd prefer he not remember anything, but he has to," replied the Japanese youth. 

          "What does Duo want?" Trowa asked.

          "He'd rather keep things the way they are," Heero said.  "But, I'm hoping that he'll remember the good things for now.  He's already remembered one bad thing."

          "What has he remembered?" Quatre asked softly.

          Sighing, Heero went over to the bed, sitting down next to Quatre.  "He remembered being raped," he answered softly.  "He talked about being able to hear her.  He said that he could actually feel her."

          Quatre gasped softly. "That's so horrible," he murmured.  

          "I know... That's why I want him to remember something good from his past," Heero stated.

          The room fell silent as they waited for Duo to return.  None of them spoke, not sure what to say.  Trowa was leaning against the wall, with Quatre and Heero sitting on the large bed.  They remained silent when Duo entered the room, and found them all there.  He was expecting a little more time before they showed up.  Sighing softly, he went and sat on the bed on the other side of Heero.  

          Smiling softly, Quatre looked over at Duo.  "Hello, Duo.  How are you?"

          "I'm fine," Duo said softly.  "You?"

          "I've been better," Quatre replied. 

          Duo nodded his understanding.  Heero reached over and picked up the photo album from next to Quatre.  He opened it up to a certain point before handing Duo the tattered brown book.  Duo reluctantly took the book from Heero.  He didn't want to remember, but for some reason, the feeling of emptiness was too much, and he had to know.  If he remembered something horrible, then he had Heero there for comfort.  The braided boy wasn't sure why, but have the Japanese boy near him was always a source of comfort.  He figured it had something to do with what he remembered, and what the girl said to him.  

          They all sat there as Duo flipped through the pages.  He examined each picture.  Some were of just one of them, some where pairs, and others were group shots.  Some had Duo with people he didn't know from school, others he didn't recognize at all.  He finally reached the end of the book, and shut it softly.  He slowly shoved the book away, bringing his knees to his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around his legs.  

          "What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked softly.

          "I-I don't remember any of this," Duo whispered softly.  He remembered nothing.  He held no memory that he could match to the faces.  No laughing voice to match with the smiling faces.  An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  What if he never remembered?  What if he went the rest of his life without knowing about his childhood?  There were too many unanswered questions, and the braided boy wondered if he'd ever have answers to them.  

          Heero reached out, his hand clutching Duo's shoulder tenderly.  "It's alright," he whispered.  

          "No, it's not," Duo stated.  "If I can't remember this then that can't be me!"

          "It is you, Duo!" Heero insisted.

          "No, it's not!" Duo shouted.  "That can't be me! I would have remembered!" 

          Duo was on the verge of tears again, so Heero decided to drop the subject for the moment.  He did the only thing he could think of and pulled Duo into his embrace.  The braided boy screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from escaping their shell.  Quatre watched the two, but mostly Duo's reaction.  He was amazed at the reluctance the braided boy had to begin with, but his reaction amazed the blonde even more.  He looked over at Trowa, who was watching Heero and Duo. 

          Taking a deep breath, Quatre moved down the bed and picked up the photo album.  His flipped through a few pages before stopping at one with four separate pictures on it.  Peeling back the protective covering, Quatre lifted one of the pictures from the sheet before replacing the covering.  He reached over and grabbed a few tissues and handed them to Duo.  The braided brunette opened his teary eyes and took the tissues from the blonde.    

          Quatre looked into teary violet eyes with his gentle aquamarine eyes.  "Duo, do you recognize the two people in this picture?" He asked in a soft tone, holding up the picture so Duo could see it.  

          The three-by-five still shot was of two boys, one a few years older then the other.  The smaller, younger boy was obviously Duo, with his bright, lively violet eyes and chestnut hair.  The other boy had the same lively violet eyes, but blonde hair.  Duo didn't recognize the second boy, but figured that they younger one was himself.  

          Duo slowly reached up and pointed to himself.  "That's me... I don't know who the other person is," he said timidly.

          "The other person is Solo," Quatre explained.  "He's your older brother.  He was eight in this picture, and you were six."  The blonde turned the picture over, showing Duo the writing on the back.  It read '_Solo and Duo Maxwell, ages 8 and 6._'  Duo reached out and took the picture from Quatre.  "If you'd like it, you can keep it," the blonde stated.

          Duo examined the picture most closely.  He could see some resemblance between himself and Solo.  Wiping his cheeks and nose, Duo looked up at Quatre through red, watery eyes.  "Thanks," he whispered.  


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
T-MOD:**  -____-; You are such a loser.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight****:**  It's going to be a painful process, for Duo anyway.  
**Princess2000204:**  I feel sorry for him! And I write it!  
**Shori**** Musei:**  Yes, I'm glad... _  
**Camillian****:**  ^_^ I'm glad you like it!  
**RekiaReium****:** Sweetie... you have no idea.  
**PATTY 40:**  I'm glad you like it.  
**Windy****River****:**  ^__^ I'll try to update as much as I can, but FFN hates me... _  
**Tia:**  Yes, someone is a bigger freak then you, and I couldn't post this since my account was frozen for stupid reasons.  
**Dark-English-Rose:**  I'm glad you like it.  
**Priscel****:**  ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Cat Youkai:** Yes, yes you are.  
**Solo:**  I'm glad you liked it!  
**Psycho-Angsty-Bishounen-Luvr:**  A lot of people feel sorry for Duo... even I do.  
**Rena Lupin:**  I know, but, I kinda need him to be dead... but if I didn't, he'd be there making things better.  
**Lisha****:**  lol Are you sure things will be okay?  
  
**Notes:**_ //blah blah blah//_= Dream  
  
**Chapter Six**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Duo sat up on the bed, looking through the photo album again.  Trowa and Quatre had left hours earlier.  Quatre allowed for Duo to keep the book so he could look through it.  Eventually, Heero went to bed, keeping Duo to his thoughts.  The brunette was glad to have some time to himself.  He stayed up looking through the album.

          Duo shut the book gently.  He had finished looking through it again, and had remembered nothing.  Not a sound.  No names.  No smiling faces.  Not a single day from the pictures.  He would draw a blank with each picture.  He was just as naïve of his past now as when he started looking through the pictures.  He sighed, putting the book on the floor and laid down on the bed.

          Glancing over, the braided boy stared at Heero.  The Japanese youth was sleeping peacefully.  His hair jutted out in all directions and a small smile danced across his lips.  Duo wondered what he was dreaming about that caused him to look so peaceful.  He wondered how long it had been since he had slept well enough to smile in his sleep.  Rolling into his side, Duo buried his head into the pillow and slowly shut his eyes.

          // _"Duo! Stop messing around, you're going to break something!" Solo shouted, running towards his younger brother.  Duo wasn't paying attention and knocked into a side table, sending a vase to the floor, listening to it shatter loudly.  Solo's eyes widen as he pushed Duo out of the way and started to clean the mess._

          _Duo looked on with wide violet eyes as Solo attempted to get their irate father to calm again.  Earlier, the small brunette had knocked over a vase and it shattered all over the floor.  Solo was in the process of cleaning it up when their father came home from one of the local bars.  He was furious, to say the least.  His eyes flared with rage as he walked towards the two brothers. _

_          "What the hell did you do, ya little shit?!" He roared, stumbling over his feet._

_          Solo's violet eyes widened with fear as he etched away from their drunken father.  "I-it's nothing! I'll clean it up!" He said shakily._

_          Their father wouldn't hear any excuses this time.  He brought his fat hand down across Solo's face.  The blonde bit back a scream of pain.  "You're worthless!" Their father shouted, smacking him again.  Twin set's of violet eyes collected water in the corners, both for two different reasons.  _

_          Duo watched from a shadowed corner as Solo was beaten.  Tears streaked down his face as his brother tried to get away, only to be stopped and beaten harder.  He wanted to try and stop his father but was too scared.  He stayed huddled in the corner, arms wrapped protectively around himself.  As quickly as it started, it was over, and their father stormed off._

_          The brunette slowly inched out of the corner and towards Solo's limp body.  He noticed the pool of blood around the blonde's head and that he wasn't breathing.  Reaching out a hand, Duo shook Solo's shoulder gently.  When the blonde didn't respond, Duo tried again, shaking his shoulder rougher then the first.  He tried again, and kept trying, shaking him rougher each new time._

_          "Solo! C'mon Solo, wake up!" Duo said, tears rolling down his cheeks._//

          "Solo!" Duo shot up in bed, coated in a sheen of cold sweat.  Wide violet eyes scanned the room and found Heero sitting up next to him.  The Japanese youth was staring at him, worry written in his eyes.  The braided brunette stared up at Heero for a few moments, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

          Heero reached over and turned the light on.  Duo was shaking, sobbing.  His knees were drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs with his head resting on the tops of his knees.  Heero sat there next to Duo, waiting for the other boy to calm down enough to talk.  He wanted to know what would cause Duo to wake up with a shout.  He also wandered what he had remembered that would make him say Solo's name.

          Duo sniffed softly, never lifting his head as he spoke, "I-it's my fault...."

          "What is?" Heero questioned.

          "...T-the reason he's dead... it's my fault!" Duo shouted, hugging himself tighter.  "If I had listened to him he'd still be here!"

          Heero reached out hugging Duo tightly.  "It's wasn't your fault... whatever happened, it's wasn't your fault."

          Duo nodded.  "Yes it was! He told me to stop messing around and I didn't listen!"  He looked up at Heero with big watery eyes.  "He died trying to clean up my mess!  Our father came in and he saw Solo trying to clean up the shattered glass and beat him!"  Duo began rocking back and forth, breathing heavily.  "I-I should have listened to him!"

          Shaking his head, Heero grabbed a few tissues and wiped Duo's cheek and nose.  "It wasn't your fault," he repeated.  "You were young and didn't know any better.  Besides, what normal child listens to what they're told to do?"

          Duo sniffed.  "Normally, a child's simple disobedience didn't get one of their siblings killed," he countered softly.

          Heero bit his bottom lip.  "That still wasn't your fault.  You're father should have known better and stopped hitting your brother."

          Duo buried his head into Heero's chest.  "It's still my fault... I should have listened to him... If I had, he wouldn't have died to begin with."  

          Sighing, Heero ran his fingers through Duo's hair.  "...You can't keep blaming yourself for this.  You were young and you didn't deserve to see that.  It was his fault, not yours."

          "That doesn't change the fact that I was partly the cause for Solo's death," Duo muttered. 

          Heero sighed again.  "Why don't we talk about it more in the morning, alright?"

          Duo nodded.  "Alright... if I can sleep anymore tonight."  Getting out of Heero's grasp, Duo laid back down, facing the other boy's direction.  "Night," he whispered softly, slowly closing his eyes.

          Heero smiled, leaning down and kissed Duo's forehead.  "G'night," he said, lying down next to the other brunette.  "....I love you..." he muttered, closing his eyes. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
T-MOD:** I love you!! glomps  
**Shori Musei:** I know it's stupid.... it pisses me off. Let's burn it down!!!...after we have a different place to post at!  
**PATTY 40:** I don't really care what you leave in a review. If it's a good review, I like it. If it's a constructive review, I like it because it tells me what to improve upon. If it's a flame, I laugh and heat my house with it. shrugs   
**RekiaReium:** Whoohoo! Sweetheart Hee-chan! that would be an awesome candy.... plots to market those  
**Cat Youkai:** Yeah right, you'd cry and have me kick their asses...  
**Princess2000204:** I already have the last chapter written where something happens to his parents that I think fits the story.   
**Lisha:** Wow, I can always count on you for comfort... when I need it.... same thing for Duo...  
**Yuki Kurai: **Of course it's going to get sadder! It's angst!   
**Lindsey Miranda:** That sucks. But the email will be helpful now, thanks!  
**Hinto Hoshiko: **I know, I'm awesome like that. And I'll put in a recommendation to the muses about more cuteness.  
**BloodlustSelene:** Sorry it's taken a while.... I had a serious, SERIOUS case of writers block... everything I've been working on just died...  
  
**Chapter Seven  
**

Heero drove along in his midnight blue corvette. Duo sat next to him, eyes closed, head resting against the door. He wasn't sleeping, but he was attempting to sleep. He didn't know where the Japanese boy was taking him, but he was going to find out soon. He had finally given up asking and had settled on trying to get some sleep. It wasn't working very well, since the road they were driving on was constantly curving.

Duo watched the scenery go by as Heero drove along the road. He figured that Heero was taking him somewhere from his past, but wasn't sure. He didn't recognize anything in the area, although he wasn't really trying. He just wanted to know where Heero was taking him. After the whole incident at the Japanese boy's house with the photo album, Duo had grown skeptical of anything the other boy wanted to do or when he wanted to take him somewhere.

Heero pulled up into a paved drive-way, shutting off the ignition. He glanced over at Duo, who looked around the area. Getting out of the car, Heero pulled the sunglasses from his eyes, staring up at the large house before them. Duo got out shortly after, walking over to Heero. The American stared up at the house, wondering exactly why Heero would bring him to the house.

"This is where it happened, this is where you were taken from," Heero said, answering the unspoken question.

Duo looked over at Heero, eyebrow raised in question. "Why did you bring me here?"

Heero sighed, looking at the American. "There are some things you need to know and I figured here would be the safest place to tell you, away from people."

"What is there to tell me?" Duo asked.

Looking past Duo, Heero lifted his hand to point in the direction the car was headed in before they stopped. "Down that way about five hundred feet is the house you stayed in... with your parents and Solo," he answered. "I thought while we talked, we could look around my old house and your old house."

"Doesn't someone live in that house now?"

Heero shook his head. "My father never sold this house when we moved into the one we're in now, and just incase the police ever needed to get back into your old house or onto the property, my father bought it too."

"He did that just so the cops would have free access when they needed it?" Duo inquired.

"Yeah, he really cared for you and thought what your parents did was wrong. He thought they deserved to spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"Wow... I'll have to thank him for that when we get back."

Heero nodded, small smile across his face. "I haven't been back here since we moved," he stated, walking up the sidewalk towards the house.

Duo jogged over to Heero, catching up to the bigger boy before slowing to a steady walk. "Why haven't you been back since you moved?"

"Because the only thing I remember this house for is losing you," Heero said with a sigh, continuing the trek to the house.

Duo stopped, staring at Heero. Shaking his head, he began walking again, catching up with Heero. "Did you try to stop them?"

"From taking you?" Duo nodded. "Yes, I did, my mother stopped me though. She later explained that you had no choice but to leave."

"I don't remember any of that," Duo muttered.

"Well, that's why we're here, to help you remember," Heero stated, searching for the key to the house on his key ring. When he found it, he unlocked the door and pushed it open and walked in. Duo entered after him, looking around at the large house. It was empty, very empty. Duo was a little uncomfortable with the claustrophobic feeling he had within the large house. A layer of dust covered the floor, within any crevice in the house. Running his hand along the wall, Duo watched as the dingy brown wall became an off-white color.

"This place needs to be clean," Duo commented.

"It'll probably get done when dad goes to sell this place," Heero said.

"He's held onto this place for so long and now he's going to sell it?"

"Yeah. He wants to get rid of it, and after the trial, he'll sell your old place too," Heero stated.

"When's the trial?" Duo asked. "No one's given me a date."

"It's in two weeks," Heero said. "They want you to testify."

"B-but I don't remember anything!"

"You remember Solo's death, so that's one against your father," Heero stated. "You have two more weeks to remember more and if you don't remember it all, then that's okay."

Duo sighed. "I hate all of this... I just want it to end..."

Heero looked back at the American. "In two weeks, it will partly be over, after you testify, you just have to wait for the defense to present its case and then wait for a jury verdict."

"Heero... what happens if the jury brings back a not guilty verdict? Even with my testimony..." Duo's voice trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"That won't happen!" Heero insisted. "With your testimony they won't come back with that verdict."

"There's always a chance though," Duo stated.

"Don't think like that," Heero scolded.

Duo flinched, biting down on his lip. "I'm sorry...." he muttered.

Heero went over to Duo, pulling him into a small hug. "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Duo pulled away slightly. "Which room was yours?" He asked.

Heero sighed at Duo's reaction. Reaching down, he grabbed the braided boy's hand and led him further into the house. Going up the stairs, Duo shut his eyes, trusting Heero to keep him from falling over or running into anything. He tried to remember when he was younger, being chased up the stairs by Heero. He couldn't though. Nothing came to him. When they stopped, Duo opened his eyes, looking around the small room.

Releasing his hand, Heero walked into the middle of the room. Duo stayed in the door way, looking around. Dust lay in a thick layer on the floor; some patches clearer then others, giving the outlines of where furniture once was. Duo could see the small amount of sadness present in Heero's eyes that managed the break from the wall of nothing. It was easy to see that the Japanese boy didn't want to be in his old home.

Walking all the way into the room, Duo's fingers ran along the walls as he tried to imagine what was once in the room and tried to remember what they did when they were younger. Nothing came to him. He sighed, leaning against the walls. He truly doubted that he'd remember enough before the trial and then his parents would be allowed to walk free. The possibility scared him. He remembered Solo's death, watching every detail of it, being the cause of it. Duo was determined to remember everything he could, as a way to repay Solo, and he hoped to gain his forgiveness.

"I want to go to my old house," Duo said, looking over at Heero. "I have to remember everything....for Solo..."

Heero nodded, walking over to Duo and grabbing his arm slightly. "C'mon," he muttered, walking out of the room with Duo.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
****RekiaReuim:** That would be an awesome candy...  
**PATTY 40:** lol short but sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**priscel****:** Heero's folks are cool in this. They want what's best for Duo, which is to make sure his parents end up in jail for the rest of their lives.  
**Princess2000204:** S'ok, but now you can review every chapter after this so I can try and get back up to an average of 15 reviews per chapter. **  
Cat Youkai:** Is this soon enough to be over my writers block?  
**Shori**** Musei:** lol this is true, and that's just sad....  
**Windy****River****:** I'm updating as much as I can! But since there's two weeks left in my school year I've been studying for finals and doing all these big reports.   
**Crescent:** I'm glad you like it!...and it is kinda unnerving and I normally write Duo as the energetic pain in the ass that he is, but I needed a change.  
**Lisha****:** Yup...are you okay?  
**Solo:** You mean you weren't already insane? Hehehe...I want you to review every chapter after this!! I need to get my reviews back up.  
**Hinto**** Hoshiko**: Hey, not all my chapters can be long. It's just how it writes itself.  
**Link Worshiper:** I'm glad this is one of those stories! I just thought this was another angst story to be added to the pile.  
**Rena Lupin:** I know, but he needed to be dead for this story. But, he's alive in For Love and Basketball!  
**Thanatosscythe****: **The poking isn't annoying to me.  
**Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy:** Um, hi.**  
  
Chapter Eight**  
  
Heero and Duo slowly made the trek across the field to the braided boy's old place of residence. Both boys were nervous about what would happen while there, and about what Duo might remember. The Japanese boy was worried that if Duo remembered too much, it would send him over the edge again, and he'd do something dangerous to himself. Heero wouldn't let it happen though, refusing to let this go through again.

They got up to the rickety house that looked like it was falling off its frame work. Windows were boarded shut, doors locked. Heero pulled out the keys and unlocked the deadbolt. Even with the door unlocked, it was still hard to open. The Japanese boy had to slam his shoulder into it a few times before it would open. He stumbled in as the door flew open on its own accord. Duo walked in after Heero, looking around the dirty house.

Heero shut the door s Duo walked past him, looking around the house with the interested eyes of a child. The Japanese boy stayed back by the door as the American looked around, feeling the walls, looking for signs of what his life was like. Amethyst eyes looked around intently, hands tracing over dust covered walls, tracing the outlines of what was once there.

"Do you remember which room was mine?" Duo asked quietly, turning back to Heero.

Nodding, Heero walked over to Duo and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. They walked up, Duo's hand still tucked protectively in Heero's. The braided boy looked at the other skeptically, but made no move to pull his hand away. He allowed the other boy to drag him to the second room on the second floor before his hand was released.

Heero opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Duo to enter first. "Do you want me to stay, or leave?"

"Just shut the door and wait outside, please," Duo said softly, walking into his old room. Heero nodded and shut the door, leaving the other brunette to his thoughts. Amethyst eyes looked about the room as he moved to the center of the bare floor. Sitting down, Duo shut his eyes, trying to remember anything that he could.

_"Solo, will you read to me?"_

Duo opened his eyes, looking around. He could almost see a younger version of himself holding out a children's book to his brother. Shaking his head, he turned to stare at the floor. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that it was his fault that Solo died. He sighed, laying against the dusty floor and shutting his eyes again.

_"Duo! Where the hell are ya?!"_

_ "I-I'm over here..."_

_ "Well get over here! You're staying with Marcus tonight."_

_ "But D-daddy, I don't want to go!"_

_ "Don't you back talk to me, boy!" The sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room._

Duo opened his eyes, the tears falling silently down his cheeks. He looked around the room, biting on his bottom lip. He wiped his cheeks and stood, pacing around the room. He took in breath after breath, processing everything he had remembered up to this point. He went over to the window and looked out, staring aimlessly into the backyard.

_"Please, Solo!"_

_ "Duo, keep your voice down. You'll wake dad!"_

_ "Sorry...but I want something to drink!"_

_ "Alright, alright! I'll get you something to drink."_

_ "Thank you!"_

_ A five year old Duo watched as his brother left the room and headed to the bathroom. He was amazed that his brother could move throughout the house without a light on and not run into anything. If Duo had tried to do that, he'd usually run into something or trip over his feet. He heard the water running as knew Solo was filling up the little glass that sat on the sink. _

_ He heard Solo's footsteps walking quietly out of bathroom. The next sound Duo heard was the sound of glass smashing against the broken tile floor. A light flicked on, and large steps were heard in the hallway. Duo tucked himself into his bed; curling into a tight ball, preparing to listen to what he knew was coming._

Duo screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want to keep reliving the bad things, and wanted to remember something good. He wasn't holding out much hope for it though. Out of everything he remembered, nothing was good. There were only memories of his family, but none of his friends. How could he be sure if Heero was telling the truth when he says that they knew each other?

Sighing, Duo pushed off the wall and walked over to the door, slowly reaching out to open it. He found Heero sitting on the floor right outside the door. The Japanese boy stood quickly and looked at the other brunette. The braided boy shook his head and walked past him and down the stairs.

Blinking a few times, Heero turned and went down the stairs. He heard the front door shut and figured Duo had left. He followed quickly, making sure to lock the door. He ran across the field in an attempt to catch up with Duo, who was walking at a quick pace. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed Duo's shoulder. The braided boy turned to face Heero, unshed tears in his deep amethyst orbs.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"I can't remember anything!" Duo shouted.

"What? You didn't remember anything?" Heero questioned.

"I can only remember the bad!" Duo said. "Nothing good! Nothing about you, or Quatre, or Wufei, or anyone who says that they knew me before I was taken away! If I can't remember anything about you guys then how do I know what you all say is true?!" The tears were streaming down his cheeks, dripping off his chin onto the ground.

Heero caught his lip between his teeth. "Duo, you can't expect to remember everything, and you don't have control over what you remember."

"But I'm tired of remember that I had a horrible life!" Duo stated. "I liked it better when I knew nothing! Then at least I knew that nothing could harm me!"

"Nothing can harm you now!" Heero yelled. Duo recoiled, moving away from the other boy. He sighed. "Duo, look I'm—"

"I want to go home, please," Duo whispered.

Heero sighed again. "Alright, I'll take you home."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Lisha:** Of course there's good there! It may not know when to show up, but its there!  
**Shori Musei:** Aw, you risked getting in trouble for me! Don't do it again, I can always wait for the review.  
**Solo:** lol are you having fun?  
**Link Worshiper:** Yeah, Heero's there, and screwed up last chapter. So this is an angsty chapter.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** No, that's not when he died. He died when Duo was seven and he was only five in that flashback.  
**Princess2000204:** I know! I'd hate to live with some of those memories.  
**Hikaru:** Is this quick enough? I have a lot of stuff to work on besides this**.  
RekiaReuim:** This chapter will have more angst then the last one.  
**PATTY 40:** I'm writing as fast as I can. I just have so much to work on.  
**jaded:soul:** I'm glad you like it.**   
Zachana:** I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
**Notes:** I need more reviews!!...or at least I need more other reviewers back!   
  
**Chapter Nine  
  
** Heero sat at his normal lunch table, head buried in his arms. It had been three days since he took Duo back to his old house, and since they got back, the other boy hadn't said two words to him. The Japanese boy knew he screwed up when he yelled. The look on the other boys face told him that much. Sighing, Heero looked up as Quatre walked over to the table and sat next to him.

"What's wrong with Duo?" Quatre asked, genuine worry written in his features.

"I think I scared him," Heero muttered, resting his head on his arms again.

"How did you do that?" Quatre questioned.

"I yelled at him," Heero stated.

"What?! Why did you do that!?" Quatre almost yelled.

Heero sighed. "I was getting frustrated. He was getting frustrated. We were frustrated together. Only he was going into hysterics instead of taking it out on someone."

"Which you did," Quatre snapped then sighed. "Heero, how could you do this to him?"

"I don't know!" Heero exclaimed. "It just happened!"

"You better find a way to make it up to him, then!" Quatre said.

"I would...but he hasn't spoken to me since I took him there," Heero stated.

Quatre tried not to glare at Heero. "So go over to his house after school."

"I don't know where he lived."

"So call his social worker and have her tell you. Use your cell or the phone in the office," Quatre suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Heero said. "I'll call her after school gets out."

"Good idea," Quatre said, "only this time, try not to yell." That last statement earned a glare from the Japanese boy.  
  
  
  
Heero walked up the small sidewalk to Duo's house. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure if Duo would talk to him. Sighing, he stopped in front of the large painted door and stared at it. Taking a deep breath, Heero knocked on the door softly and waited for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long. After a few moments, Sister Helen answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Heero, dear," she said softly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to talk with Duo," Heero said, looking down at the shorter woman.

"Please, come on in," Sister Helen said, stepping aside, allowing Heero to enter.

Stepping inside, Heero kicked his shoes off, like he did in his own home. "Which room is Duo's?"

"It's at the foot of the stairs," she said. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I'm not sure," Heero said, walking towards the stairs. "I'd have to call my parents and tell them if I did, and I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing!" Sister Helen stated.

Heero nodded. "I'll call them later and ask," he said, walking up the stairs. He looked at some of the pictures on the wall. The only picture of Duo was one where he was asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful and innocent, almost like he didn't have such a horrible past. Shaking his head, the Japanese boy went up to the door at the top of the stairs and knocked.

The door in front of him opened slowly, timidly. Duo appeared in the small space between the door and doorframe. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a long sleeve gray shirt. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying. "What do you want, Heero?" He asked passively.

Heero looked over Duo's lean body quickly before answering. "Can I come in?" He asked softly.

Stepping aside, Duo opened the door all the way, allowing Heero to enter. He Japanese boy entered the room, hearing Duo shut the door behind him. The American walked past as he looked around the room. Posters were scattered on the walls in a seemingly random pattern. A queen size bed sat in the corner of the room, black comforter over it. Cheery wood dressers were on the opposite side of the room, a few knick knacks on top of them. The computer sat on a small rod iron table.

Heero went and sat down next to Duo on his bed. He noticed how the other boy tensed as he got closer but sat next to him anyway. "Look, Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," he said, looking over at the other brunette. "I was just getting frustrated and I was already having a bad day before you came over. I never meant to scare you or make you think that I would hurt you."

Sighing, Duo down at his feet. "I didn't mean to aggravate you," he said softly. "But you have to understand it fro where I'm coming from. I have all these different people telling me that they use to know me but I can't remember anything about them. After awhile it gets harder and harder to believe them."

Heero reached out, wrapping his arms around Duo, who tensed a little more. "I know it's hard to believe them. Do you know how hard it was for me to come to terms with what you had become? I remember you as being energetic, jubilant and full of love and compassion. But now you're the complete opposite."

Duo sniffed softly, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "I don't think I can ever be the Duo you knew, again."

"I don't care if you become like that again," Heero whispered. "But I want you to get better. You can't sulk like this forever. That's why I'm here, to help."

Duo nodded, pulling away from Heero. "Now I have something to be sorry for," he whispered softly.

Heero blinked in confusion. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Duo nodded solemnly. "I broke my promise to you..." he whispered, pulling up his left sleeve to show his bandaged arm. "I'm sorry, Heero! But...I couldn't help it!" The American started to cry, the tears slowly making their way down his face. "P-please don't be mad!"

Heero sighed sadly. "I'm not mad. Disappointed, yes, but I'm not mad." He reached out and replaced the sleeve back to its normal position. "However, I am going to ask that you give me the knife you did this with."

Nodding, Duo got up from the bed and went over to his computer desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small razorblade that was tucked in its little pouch. He walked over to Heero and handed it to him. "This is it," he said. "It's my only one."

"Alright." Heero stood, putting the razorblade into his back pocket. "Sister Helen asked if I wanted to stay for dinner," he told Duo.

"Are you going to?"

"Well, I'd have to call my parents and let them know, but I thought I'd check and make sure it was alright with you first."

Duo shrugged. "Its fine with me," he said quietly. "Do you want to stay?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it," Heero said with a small smile. Taking a chance, Heero stepped forward, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips softly into Duo's. With his eyes wide, Duo stepped back quickly, staring at Heero. "Sorry..." Heero said with a sigh. "...maybe it would be better if I didn't stay."

Duo shook his head, getting over the initial shock. "No, it's fine. It's just... I'm not ready for something like this..." he muttered softly.

Heero nodded. "I understand."

"So you'll stay?"

"Sure." Heero smiled softly. "I just need to go call my parents."

"The phone is down stairs in the kitchen," Duo said. Nodding, Heero left the room to go call his parents. Duo followed after him to see if he could indeed stay and to see how dinner was coming.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Shori Musei:** No, your not... Okay, so lately my mind has been working better at eleven at night instead of eleven in the morning.  
**jaded:****soul:** lol Yup. They kissed! I' not sure how I'll add in the romance, but I know it'll be in there.  
**Solo:** I don't know you...  
**Link Worshiper:** I'm glad you like the story. I'll get around to reading your story when I have the time.  
**hells-angel8****:** lol S'okay that you didn't review and I'm glad you like the story so much.  
**RekiaReium:** Yes, cutting is very, very bad.... .  
**Danielle:** I'm glad you love it.   
**Princess2000204:** I'm glad you thought it was so good.  
**crazy-lil-nae-nae****:** I'm glad you liked it.  
**oni-dragon****:** wow, thanks for the favorite.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** I'm glad you thought it was so sweet.  
**Cat Youkai:** I know he's depressed in this fic; I want him depressed in this fic.  
**PATTY 40:** gives you a tissue I really didn't find it to be that sad.  
**oro-chan****:** I love you! And the girl raping a guy thing isn't that new. It's possible.  
**Ivy Adrena:** lol It only gets worse as the fic goes on.  
**Windy****River****:** I'm updating as fast as I can.  
**Kitty Kat 0303:** I'm glad you think so.   
**WhiteRoseninja09:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
**Ookami:** Yeah. I nearly got sick a few times writing this.   
**Lisha:** I've been there too.  
**priscel****:** Yeah, I'm moving Duo's psychological development along a little more since I started thinking it was going a little slower then I wanted.   
  
**Chapter Ten  
  
** Duo stood in line for the movie with Quatre and Wufei. The braided boy was constantly looking around for the rest of the people they were going to see the movie with and to make sure that no one was going to cause trouble. If anyone was going to make trouble, he was ready to run as fair as possible. The two teens he was already with were trying to keep him from having a nervous breakdown, since they knew he did not like large crowds.

Quatre watched Duo out of the corner of his eyes. He did not like that the America was spending more time worrying about things then having fun. He'd hope that this would make him loosen up enough to remember some of the good things from his childhood. He began thinking that the only reason he wasn't remembering anything was because he was forcing himself. Wufei believed that the blonde teen was onto something with his belief.   
They were currently in line for Garfield. Heero figured that if Duo saw a children's movie, then he'd remember some of the good things. Everyone was hoping that he'd remember seeing movies with everyone else or playing in the sandbox with everyone, shoving sand in each others faces, in their hair, and occasionally down their shorts. Although, they figured that he would at least remember going to the movies.

Duo was bouncing on his feet, looking frantically for Heero. Next to him, Wufei was biting his lip to keep from yelling at the braided brunette. They had been waiting in line for a little over fifteen minute and he was already agitated with the other boy's actions. However, whenever he went to make the other boy stop, the glare for Quatre would stop him. Sighing, the Chinese teen looked around for the rest of the teens that were too be in their group.

Feeling a hand clamp on his shoulder, Duo squeaked loudly and whirled on his feet, finding Heero standing behind him. He bit his lip, blushing softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Heero said.

Duo shook his head. "It's alright, I've been kinda jumpy all day," he stated.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Treize asked.

"Garfield," Quatre answered. "It was the most childish thing showing."

Nodding, they all waited in line as it slowly inched forward. It was another fifteen minutes before they had their tickets then could wait in the lines for concessions. That didn't take as long, with everyone ordering a drink and either popcorn or candy. They handed over their little yellow and green tickets, getting directions before heading to the theatre. They took up seating towards the back of the room, each sitting next to their 'date.'

The braided American looked around at all of the children that were shouting at each other, having popcorn fights. He could see the innocence present in their eyes, shining brightly against the darkness of the theatre. The children's mothers attempted to get their rabid children under control with no avail. He couldn't help but smile at the defiance shown by the children.

As the movie started, Duo sunk down more into his seat. He watched as the previews rolled on, slowly giving way to the feature presentation. He stared at the screen, hypnotize by the talking orange cat that made witty comeback after comeback. He glanced around at everyone else in the theatre. Mothers were still trying to get their kids under control. Quatre and Treize would laugh occasionally, while Heero, Wufei, and Trowa would just stare, small smiles breaking out on their faces at times. Smiling softly, Duo slowly shut his eyes, listening to the movie.

_"C'mon guys! I don't want to miss the movie!" A six year old Duo cheered, running into the theatre. _

_ "Duo, slow down!" Quatre said, running in after him. It was Quatre's sixth birthday and his mother had decided to bring them all to a movie._

_ "But Quatre!" Duo whined, "I don't want to miss any of the movie!!"_

_ "It doesn't start until later!" Heero stated._

_ "So?!" Duo retorted, sticking his tongue out at his Japanese friend._

_ Mrs. Winner smiled, escorting the five boys to their seats. "Okay, boys, you need to behave yourselves," she said softly._

_ "Okay, Mommy," Quatre said, climbing into his chair. _

_ Duo smiled, bouncing in his chair. "I can't wait for the movie to start! You have the best birthdays, Quatre!"_

_ "You've told us that already," Wufei stated, throwing some of his popcorn at Duo._

_ "Hey!" Duo glared at the Chinese boy and threw his own popcorn at him._

_ "Boys, don't throw popcorn," Mrs. Winner chided. As the movie started, they calmed down enough to watch it._

"Duo," Heero whispered, shaking Duo's shoulder lightly.

Duo opened his eyes and faced Heero. "What?"

"The movies over, we're leaving now," Heero stated. Duo nodded and stood, leaving the isle, following his Japanese friend. Everyone was waiting outside the theatre when they emerged.

"Are we going home now?" Quatre asked.

Trowa shrugged. "If you want to, then I'll walk you home."

Quatre shook his head. "I don't want to go home, I was just asking."

"Well, we can always go to the mall and play games in the arcade," Treize supplied.

"Alright, I need to get the top score for Area51 still," Heero said. He looked over at Duo to see if it was going to come along. He found the braided boy staring off into space. There was something different about him though, Heero noticed. There was a new sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there before the movie. "Hey, Duo, we're going to the mall, you want to come?" Duo looked over at him and nodded before going back to staring out into space.

"What's up with him?" Treize asked.

"I'm not sure..." Heero muttered. "You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up." Everyone, except Duo, nodded and headed out of the Cineplex. Heero gently grasped Duo shoulder, bring him back into reality. "Are you feeling okay?"

Duo nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem really out of it," Heero stated.

Duo shrugged. "I was just thinking," he said. "Where did everyone go?"

"They headed to the mall, I told them that we'd catch up," Heero answered. "What were you thinking about?"

Duo shook his head. "I threw popcorn on him," he stated, walking off.

Heero blinked in confusion. "You threw popcorn on whom?"

"Wufei," Duo answered, "although he started it."

"Duo....you didn't throw popcorn on him," Heero stated, walking up next to him.

Duo shook his head again. "Not right now. I meant at Quatre's birthday. The one where we all went to the movies. We were maybe six or seven."

"We were six," Heero stated. "You were taken by social services a few months before Quatre turned seven."

"Oh..." Duo frowned slightly. "I've missed so much throughout the years."

"You didn't have much of a choice," Heero stated. "I tried to stop them from taking you, but my mother stopped me. She later explained why you had no choice but to leave."

Duo sighed. "I still can't remember that. There's a lot I can't remember," he stated. "The trial against my parent's starts next week... and I'm not sure I can handle it."

"You'll be fine," Heero stated. "Besides, the prosecution won't call you right away. They'll probably give you more time to adjust and remember. Of course, you've remember enough at this point that you could put them in jail for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Duo said, smiling softly. "C'mon, let's get to the mall before everyone starts to worry." Heero nodded and left the theatre with Duo.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Nikkler:**  I want to see it too, it looks like such a funny movie.  
**Shori**** Musei:**  You are such a yaoi freak... lol  
**Lisha****:** Yay! throws confetti  
**Cat Youkai:**  gives you chibi Duo and Heero plushie   
**oni****-dragon:**  Yeah, lots of angst.  I'm actually very proud at how this fic turned out.    
**outdone-cyrusly:**  The chapters with the trail will be later one and then it'll only be in two parts.  
**jess-eklom:**  Um...sorry, but I'm warning you now, it is going to have a mixed ending.  It'll be partially bad and partially good.  
**RekiaReium:**  Of course it won't last long.  
**Windy****River****:**  It's updated!  
**tigerjade****:**  The comics are always better....well, almost always.  The Gundam Wing series was better then the manga.  
**PATTY 40:**  I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
  
            Heero stood at his locker, grabbing the books for his afternoon classes.  He had received word the day before that in a week, Duo would have to testify.  Like the American teen, he was worried that it wouldn't be enough time.  Sure, the braided boy had remembered a lot throughout the month, possibly enough that he was a reliable enough witness, but there was that little voice in that told the Japanese youth that it was not enough.  He just hoped that it was.  It was common knowledge among this small group of friends that Duo couldn't live with himself if his parents were found innocent. 

            Shutting his locker, Heero zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.  He turned and saw one of the school's cheerleaders walking towards him.  She was dress in a knee length pink skirt with a pink short sleeve shirt, a big bow in the middle of it.  She bright blue eyes were outlined with light pink eye shadow.  A pink bow in her hair completed the outfit.  The Japanese boy was not all too surprised by the thoroughness of her attire.  Yes, it was easy to tell that pink was Relena Peacecraft's favorite color, and it was common knowledge that she had the biggest crush on Heero. 

            "Hello, Heero," Relena said in her sickly sweet voice.

            "Hi, Relena," Heero responded in his usual monotone voice.  He attempted to move past her, but she got in her away.  "Relena, kindly step out of my way.  I can't be late to class," he stated.

            "There's still plenty of time," Relena countered.  "You know Heero; the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up soon.  Do you have a date?"

            "I don't plan on going, Relena," Heero stated.  "I have better things to do."

            Relena huffed, placing her hands on her hips.  "C'mon, Heero.  Surely you want to go with me?"

            Heero rolled his eyes and shook his head.  "I don't go to school dances, Relena."

            "But you have too!" Relena shrieked.

            "No, I don't," Heero stated, side stepping the blonde cheerleader.  He walked away from her as she stood there and fumed over his decline for the dance.  He headed up the front stairs and to his class.  He always found History to be boring and a complete waist of time since he always passed the test.  So there he sat, boredly doodling in his notebook.  Each minute that passed seem to take an eternity, but after forty-five eternities, the class was over. 

            Heero quickly exited the room, heading to the room he knew Duo was coming from.  When he got there, Duo was still packing his things.  Walking into the room and up to the braided boy, he waited for him, which didn't take long.  The American teen was always the last out of the classroom, but he was in no means slow.  He just didn't like having people behind him.  Smiling softly, he looked up at the Japanese youth, who smiled back.  Together they left the room, a comfortable silence shared between them. 

            Looking around, Duo noticed all the posters for the up and coming dance.  The tradition for a Sadie Hawkins dance was for girls to ask out the boys.  The braided teen still did not see the point in it.  However, he did wonder if Heero planned on going, and if so, then who with.  He was not planning on going, not like he was expecting anyone to ask.  He hoped that their little group of friends could go in one group, instead of in couples, even if there were couples within the group.

            Once both brunettes where in the classroom, they went to their seats.  Heero sat in the back corner next to the window with Duo to his left.  The Japanese youth turned to his friend, resting an arm on the back of the chair.  Neither said a word to each other as class started.  This class seemed to go faster then the other classes, and seemed to be over quickly.  Once the last bell of the day rang, Heero and Duo headed down stairs to meet up with everyone else. 

            Outside, they all meet around Heero's Corvette.  They were making plans for the next day since it was Saturday.   They would have gone out that night, but Heero needed to take Duo over to the courthouse.  The American teen was nervous about it.  He was not going to testify, but more to be prepped and ready for when he did have to testify.  He had asked his Japanese friend to take him there and wait for him.  He always felt a little better and safer with the other boy with him. 

            "Alright, so we'll meet at the roller rake tomorrow at five?" Quatre confirmed.  Everyone nodded and then broke off to go their separate ways.  Heero and Duo got into the car and drove off.  They had the music on a low volume, for the purpose of keeping their nerves under control.  Between them, they had enough anxiety about what would happen to drive anyone crazy.

            They got to the courtroom in under a half an hour.  Outside, waiting on the steps, was Lillian Fisher, and Margaret Harrison, the District Attorney.  Duo walked a step behind Heero up the stairs.  He had not met the District Attorney yet, and was a little scared of her.  The Japanese teen had no problems with his friend's actions, since he had a better understanding as to why he did not like people.  He figured he knew why better then Ms. Fisher, who had been his case working since he was taken.

            Mrs. Harrison stepped up to Heero and Duo as they approached.  "Hello, boys," she called with a small smile. 

            "Hello," Lillian said, smiling.  "Heero, Duo, this is Mrs. Margaret Harrison.  Mrs. Harrison, this is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

            "Shall we go inside?" Mrs. Harrison asked, heading inside before hearing an answer.  Lillian followed after her, with Heero and Duo behind herself. Inside, stone pillars stood from floor to ceiling, fashioned in the forms of ancient Greece.  Feet padded across marble flooring, echoing throughout the empty hallway.  They followed Mrs. Harrison into an empty courtroom.

            Walking up the path of court benches, Duo watched as Heero took a seat in the front row.  Lillian and Mrs. Harrison sat at the table to the right, after the sets of benches.  The jury box sat against the right side of the room.  The judge's bench sat directly across from the door they had walked through moment before, with the witness stand attached.  Two flags hung on both sides of the judge's chair. 

            "Wow, this place is big," Duo commented, looking around the room.

            Mrs. Harrison chuckled softly.  "Yes, it is.  This is where your parents trial is taking place.  Here, in this very room."

            Blinking, Duo turned to face her.  "Will they be in the room when I testify?"

            Mrs. Harrison nodded.  "They will, but they can't talk to or touch you." She pointed to the table across from the one she was.  "They'll be sitting there, at the defendants table, with their lawyer.  I'll be here, at the prosecution table."

            "Where will I be?" Duo asked.

            "You'll be sitting at the witness stand," Mrs. Harrison informed, standing and walking over to it.  "While you're here, I'll ask you questions, and you just answer honestly.  Now, your parent's lawyer has the option of asking questions as well.  But, again, just answer them honestly."

            "How long should it take?" Duo inquired.

            "I'll try to make it go as quickly as possible, I don't know about the defense though," Mrs. Harrison answered. 

            Duo nodded.  "How long should the trial be?"

            Mrs. Harrison shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  We're almost done presenting our case.  We'll call you to the stand in a few days, then the defense gets to present its case."

            "I don't see who they could possibly have as witnesses," Lillian commented. 

            "I don't either," Mrs. Harrison agreed.  "But they're going with an insanity defense."

            "They're not insane," Heero stated from where he was sitting.  "They're just jackasses."

            "Well, that's not what they're going with, but I happen to agree," Mrs. Harrison said, glancing at the watch on her wrist.  "Well, we better get you both out of here.  Ms. Fisher told your parents that you'd be home by four."

            Duo nodded, walking up to Heero, who stood.  "Nice meeting you," he said to Mrs. Harrison.

            "Nice to meet you to, Duo, Heero," Mrs. Harrison said, smiling softly.

            Heero nodded and left with Duo.  They left the courthouse and decided on getting some ice cream before heading home.  The stopped at a little ice cream shop and got two chocolate cones and ate them in Heero's car.   The American teen had finished his first and waited patiently for Heero to finish.  Once both of them finished, they headed for the braided teen's place of residence. 

            When they got there, they noticed neither Father Maxwell nor Sister Helene was home.  Duo assumed they went out to run a quick errand and decided to wait in the car with Heero until they arrived home.  Shutting off the car, both boys leaned back until they were comfortable.  Neither of them spoke for a while, not seeing a reason too. 

            Duo was the first to break their shared silence.  "Thanks, Heero...for everything," he said, turning his head to face the other boy.

            Heero shook his head.  "I didn't do anything," he said.

            "Yes, you did," Duo interrupted. "If you hadn't approached me, I never would have tried to remember anything.  I didn't want to remember anything.  Besides, you were the first real friend I've had in a while."

            Heero smiled softly.  "I will always be your friend.  To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left."

            "You haven't?"

            Heero shook his head.  "I'd try to, and all my friends would tell me that I had to and move on.  I agreed with them too, then just when I'd think I was over it, I'd remember something, or dream about when you were taken, and then it would be that much harder to forget."

            "I'm sorry to have caused you so much grief," Duo said softly.

            Heero shook his head.  "You didn't cause any grief.  Besides, I was glad that I couldn't forget.... I didn't want to forget."  He looked up out to rearview mirror and saw Father Maxwell pulling up.  "I guess you have to go now," he muttered.

            Duo nodded, opening his door.  "I'll talk to you later, Heero," he said, leaning over, giving the Japanese teen a chaste kiss before getting out of the car.  Smiling, Heero pulled out of the driveway, watching out the corner of his eye as Duo walked into the house with Father Maxwell.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Ookami Kage:**  lol S'ok, I've done that before.  Also, just for you, I'll try to finish Tying the Knot, but I can't guarantee anything.    
**Hells-angel8:**  I'm glad you like this fic so much and I figured it was time for Duo take the initiative to get on with his life.    
**Thalia16:** They won't pull anything, but I can't say the same for their lawyer.  
**Shori Musei:** It had to be chaste.  Like Duo would use tongue for as scared as he is.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight:**  They'll never get to the dance.  I'll tell you that much.  
**tigerjade:**  I know! . Behold the power of pink!   
**Windy****River****:** Don't I always? .  
**Princess2000204:**  Meh, there's always going to be mistakes.  Even in books with people who are paid to look for mistakes, there will be.  Duo's ready to testify, or as ready as anyone can be.  
**RekiaReium:**  I hope you mean happiness go boom as in it goes away?  Because that's going to happen.  
**Cat Youkai:**  Please, with you, the insanity never leaves.  
**jess-eklom:**  Yes, this is a deathfic, but none of the guys are going to die, just so you know.  I hope you keep reading anyway.  
  
**Notes:** I need more reviews!!...or at least I need my other reviewers back!   
  
**Chapter Twelve**  
  
            Duo lay on Heero's bed, arms wrapped securely around one of the pillows.  The Japanese boy was at his computer, playing the expert level on Minesweeper.  It was the night before the braided teen was to testify in front of everyone.  He was nervous, that was for sure.  Many doubts and questions ran wild in the deep recesses of his mine.  Would the people believe him?  Would his parents be found guilt?  Duo was not sure if he could testify, almost to scared to step into the courtroom with his parents in there too, the look of hatred he knew would be sent at him.

            Heero had more confidence in Duo's abilities.  Whenever the American would put himself down, the Japanese boy was there to bring him back up, disagreeing with whatever was said.  It usually took a few times to convince him, but eventually the braided teen would agree, the subject dropped until the next time.  Heero did not seem to mind much, knowing about Duo's life and how hard it was.  Even he was tempted to slam his head into something in order to forget ever knowing it at all, which gave him a better understanding why Duo did it.

            Shutting off his computer, Heero went over to the bed, lying next to Duo.  The other teen rolled onto his side to face him.  Neither of them said anything, already know each other's fears and worries.  Father Maxwell decided to let Duo stay with Heero for the emotional support he would need.  No one was sure why, but the way the American took to him was amazing to them.  He had never really gotten close to anyone, and would often push away anyone who tried, but not with the Japanese youth.  After the incident in the alley, you never saw Heero without Duo—outside of a class that is.

            Duo looked into Heero deep blue pools, fear written in his dead violet eyes.   "Heero... I'm scared...." he said softly.  "What if I can't do this or I blow it on the stand?"

            "You'll do fine," Heero said seriously.  "When you're up there, just answer the questions honestly.  If you start feeling confined, just ask to stop, and Mrs. Harrison will ask for a recess."

            "I know she will, but what if the judge won't do it?" Duo questioned.  "Or what if I say something wrong and then my parent's aren't found guilty because of it?" 

            "Duo! You'll be fine!" Heero insisted.  "There's nothing to worry about."

            "You're wrong!  There's plenty to worry about!" Duo stated.  "If they're found to be innocent, then I have to go back with them!"

            "You won't be going back with them!" Heero said, sitting up and looking down at the braided brunette.  "They don't have custody of you, and they won't be getting custody.  I promise you they won't!"

            "How can you be so sure?" Duo demanded.

            Sighing, Heero looked away from Duo.  "The day before I confronted you in the library, Ms. Fisher, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen were here when I got home.  They told me everything that happened to you, and once they left, I went for the nearest bathroom.  After I finished tossing up my breakfast from the day before, I vowed never to let anyone hurt you again.  After the thing in the alley, I said it to myself again."

            Duo sat up, staring at Heero with angry eyes.  "You knew!" he shouted.  "You knew about everything that happened to me and you still made me remember!"    

            "I couldn't tell you what happened to you!" Heero stated. "You had to remember it for yourself!  Otherwise they couldn't use you as a witness!"

            "Oh, so that's the only reason we're friends?!" Duo asked, tears in his eyes.  "I trusted you!"

            "Duo, that's not why I'm friends with you!" Heero said.  "Since you left I haven't stopped thinking about you!  I was your friend before you were taken and I'm still your friend now!"

            Looking over Heero's form, Duo sighed, lying back down, facing away from the other teen.  "I just want to go to bed..." he muttered.

            Nodding, Heero got out of bed and went over to the door, flicking the light switch, the lights cutting off their endless stream of light.  In the dark, the Japanese boy had no problems making his way back over to the bed.  He got under the blanket, moving away from the edge of the bed.  Reaching out he found Duo's form and gave him a small hug.  "Night," he said, turning away.

            Smiling slightly, Duo moved closer to Heero until contact was made.  There was not a lot of contact, but just enough so each of them had the comfort of knowing the other was there. "Night, Heero...." he muttered with a yawn.  
                                                                        

            Duo sat outside the courtroom, waiting for the bailiff to come get him.  He was doing some deep breathing exercises to keep from hyperventilating.  Just inside, the courtroom was filled with people, including his friends, foster parents, social worker, and his parents.  He was scared, really scared.  Before he went in, Heero told him he would be fine and he was ready for this, but the American teen greatly disagreed.  Even with all the prepping and fake courtroom settings to get him ready, Duo was not sure he could do it, but he did not want to let anyone down. 

            The door opened, and Duo stood as the court officer walked out and beckoned for him.  Taking another deep breath, Duo followed him in, looking straight ahead.  The judge was in front of him--a woman in her late forties with graying brown hair.  The benches were filled with people, his friends, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Lillian Fisher in the front row. Mrs. Harrison stood in front of the prosecution's desk, looking serious but with a small, comforting smile on her face.  Across from her sat Mr. Bennett.  Out the corner of his eyes, Duo could see his mother and father.  His mother was looking down at the table, scowl on her face, while his father was glaring murderously at him.

            Resisting the urge to gulp, Duo stepped into the witness box as the bailiff walked towards him, bible in hand.  The American teen stood still as the bible was placed in front of him.  "Place your right hand on the bible," the bailiff ordered gently and Duo did so.  "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

            Duo nodded.  "I do."

            The bailiff pulled the bible away and said, "You may be seated," before he went to the other side of the Judge's bench.  Duo sat down and waited for Mrs. Harrison to begin.

            "Hello, Duo," she said kindly.  "I'm going to make this go as quickly as possible."  Duo nodded, ready for her to begin.  "Duo, there has been many court hearing over the dismissal of this case because of your amnesia, but you have remember some things about life with your parents, isn't that correct?"

            "Yes, ma'am," Duo said shortly.

            "Would you kindly tell us what you've remembered?" Mrs. Harrison asked.

            Biting his lip, Duo nodded.  "T-the first thing I remember about them was when Solo was killed."

            "Who was Solo?" Mrs. Harrison asked.

            "My older brother," Duo answered. 

            "Who murdered him, Duo?"

            "O-our father did."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know why," Duo said.  "Solo was cleaning up a mess I caused when I was running around when he got home."

            Mrs. Harrison nodded.  "What else have you remembered?"

            "I remember this one time; Dad came into my room and told me I was going home with this guy named Marcus.  I don't know why, but I was scared.  I don't remember what happened at his place," Duo explained.  "When I told him I didn't want to go, he yelled and hit me."

            "Anything else that you remember?"

            "Well, there was this one time before Solo's death.  I was thirsty and asked him to go get me a drink of water, so he did.  On his way back to our room, he tripped over the tile floor and dropped the glass.  It broken and water was everywhere.  Then I heard him yelling at Solo."

            "Do you remember what was said?"

            "No.  I curled up under my blanket to drown out the noise," Duo said softly.

            Mrs. Harrison nodded.  "Thank you, Duo," d, walking back to her desk.  "Your witness," she called to Mr. Bennett.

            Mr. Bennett stood, button up the buttons on his jacket.  "Duo, aside from your testimony, if there any other proof of what happened."

            Mrs. Harrison stood quickly.  "Abjection.  Your Honor, we have already given other evidence to support Duo's claim."

            "Sustained," the judge said calmly and Mrs. Harrison sat back down, earning a quick glare from Mr. Bennett.

            Sighing, Mr. Bennett turned back to Duo.  "Duo, you never told anyone about the abuse, is that correct?"

            "Yes sir," Duo answered.

            "Why not?"

            "I was scared."

            "You were scared," Mr. Bennett repeated, "of what?"

            "Of what my parents would do if they found out."

            "Really?  Or could it have been that there was no abuse?  That is was all lies?" Mr. Bennett demanded.

            "There was too abuse!" Duo stated.

            "Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Mr. Bennett demanded.

            "Abjection! Asked and answered!"

            "Sustained."

            "Duo, did anyone ever ask you how you go the bruises?"

            "Yes, some did."

            "Why didn't you tell them that it was abuse?"

            "I don't know if I did or not," Duo stated.  "I don't remember that."

             "Oh, really?"  Mr. Bennett went over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper.  "Do you know what this is, Duo?"

            "No sir, I don't," Duo said.

            "This is a copy of you statement taken by Social Services after you were removed from your home," Mr. Bennett stated, handing Duo the paper.  "Will you please read the highlighted portion."

            Taking the paper, Duo looked down to where the yellow highlighted portion jumped out against the black and white page.  "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to know.  Once an officer came to class and said it was wrong and told us if it was happening to tell someone, but I didn't," Duo read aloud.

            "So, if you didn't tell anyone, who do we know there was actual abuse?" Mr. Bennett asked.

            "Why would I lie about something like this?" Duo questioned.

            "Yes, why would you?  Do you hate your parents?" Mr. Bennett inquired.  "Did you want to get away from them so badly that you were willing to do or say anything to get away?"

            "No, that's not true!" Duo said, shaking his head.

            Mr. Bennett waved his hand.  "Duo, are you aware of earlier testimony given by a Ms. Lillian Fisher?"

            "No, I am not."

            "Really?  Well, would you be pleased to know that she admitted to speaking to your friend, Heero Yuy, and told him what happened to you?"

            "I know that already, Heero told me last night."

            "Really?  Well, then is it possible that he told about what your parents did so you'd be ready to testify?" Mr. Bennett asked.  "Well?  Did he tell you what happened to you when you were a child?"

            "No, he didn't!" Duo stated.

            "Really?  You expect us to believe that he didn't tell you anything?  That he just sat back and helped you remember without influence?"

            "He didn't tell me anything!" Duo repeated.  "He was just there when I needed him!  When I needed someone to talk to!"

            "Or you talked to him whenever you needed something to remember!" Mr. Bennett accused.  "So then he'd tell you!"

            "No...you're wrong," Duo muttered, biting his lip to keep the tears from falling.   

            "Abjection! He's badgering the witness!"

            "Sustained, move along Mr. Bennett."

            "Do you know what perjury is?"

            "I'm not lying," Duo stated softly.

            "You expect twelve people to believe that with your friend's knowledge of what happened, that you never asked and he never told?" Mr. Bennett scowled slightly.  "That, Duo, is a delusion even worse then you lies."

            "You're wrong!" Duo shouted, standing from his chair, crystalline tears coming in small streams from distressed violet pools.  "I remembered things that no one knew!  My father killed Solo for the stupidest thing and it wasn't even his fault!  If I hadn't broken the stupid glass vase, he'd still be here!" he informed.  "He should have known when to stop, though!" Pointing to his father, Duo continued.  "He stood there and bashed Solo into the floor until he was bleeding and unconscious but wouldn't stop!  He just kept going and going until he was satisfied and then it was too late!" Slumping back down in his chair, Duo buried his head in his hands. "He killed my brother and ruined my life!!"

            Mr. Bennett stood there, staring at Duo in shock.  He never would have guessed that this soft spoken boy in front of him was capable of yelling like he had.  "I'm done with this witness," he said, going back to his desk.

            "The witness is excused," the judge said.  Standing, Duo quickly exited the courtroom.  It didn't take but a moment for Heero to go after him, followed by the rest of their friends.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.   
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Cat Youkai:**  Hell, he should just be shot.   
**jess-eklom****:** Nope, neither Heero or Duo die, so it's all good.  
**Hazel-Beka:** I'm glad you liked it but you won't find out if they're guilty or innocent until the next chapter.  
**RekiaReium****:** So stab him in the eye, I don't need him anymore.  
**tigerjade****:**  I'm glad you liked it and sorry this one took a while to get out to you.  
**Shori**** Musei:** Yes, many fans wish to kill Mr. Bennett. ¬¬ I can't imagine why though....  
**PATTY 40:** I'm glad you liked it so much.  Personally, I think anyone can write with that kind of emotion, you just have to be able to feel what the characters going through in order to write it.  Hopefully you don't literally know how the character feels, but you get what I'm saying.  
**Thalia16:** Well, you can help everyone kill the lawyer.  I don't need him anymore.  
**Lisha****:** lol I told you so!  
**priscel****:** Don't worry, Duo's fine.  
**Death's Sweet Kiss:** I'm glad you liked it so much.  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight****:** Of course his part is over, now he just has to wait, and that's worse.  
**ruby01:** I don't really know what much Japanese outside of baka and I don't think it would be start for Heero to call Duo a baka.  I'm glad you liked it though.  
**Duo-23:** lol The cliffhanger in the chapter is worse then last chapter.  
**Kitsunes**** Shinigami:** I'm glad you liked it.  
**Demonskid****:**  I'm glad you liked it but you won't find out if they're guilty or innocent until the next chapter.  
**WhiteRoseninja09:** I'm glad you loved it so much.    
**Windy****River****:** Don't I always? lol Actually, this time took longer because I had a friend over for a week and a half.  
  
**Notes:**  Sorry this took a while to get out.  A friend of mine flew down from Washington so I spent all my time with her.  Reviews are much appreciated.  Also, THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!! Isn't that sad?! ::cries::  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
          Duo sat on Heero's bed, staring obliviously into the wall.  It had been a week and a half since he had testified.  Since then, he hadn't spoken much, even when someone asked him to.  He fell back into his depression.  Eyes always downcast, not speaking to anyone, Heero included.  He even started thinking of taking a knife to his arm again.  Testifying in front of an open court had emotionally devastated Duo, and everyone close to him could tell.

          Heero was next to Duo, thinking of anyway he could possibly cheer up the braided teen.  All of his earlier attempts had failed, most of them not even catching the other boy's attention.  He had all but given up.  All of his friends told him to keep trying, as did Duo's social worker.  However, at the progress rate he was going at, he could be trying to get Duo to say something for the next few years. 

          Sighing, Heero looked over at the digital clock on his side table.  It was time to get Duo home to Sister Helen and Father Maxwell.  Every night he'd tell them that he made no progress and see the look on their faces.  That was probably the only reason he still tried, was to get rid of the disappointed looks.  Shaking his head slightly, Heero reached over and shook Duo's shoulder.

          "C'mon, Duo, it's time to go home," he stated.  Duo nodded, getting off the bed and grabbing his bag.  Heero sighed again.  That was Duo's normal reaction to a question, either a nod or shake of the head.  It was like when they first met, only then he spoke every once and a while.  They went down to Heero's car in silence, and the drive to Duo's house was just as quiet. 

          After dropping off Duo, Heero headed over to Quatre's.  He needed someone to talk to, and the small blonde was the best.  At the door, Iria, one of Quatre's many sisters, greeted him.  She told him where in the house Quatre was, and that's where he went.  Currently, the blonde was in his bedroom studying with Trowa for the history test that was to take place the next day.

          Heero made it to Quatre's room without getting lost and knocked on the door.  Trowa opened the door, not surprised by Heero's presence.  He let Heero into the room, and the Japanese youth went and sat in the computer chair.  Quatre was on the bed, a concerned look on his face.  He already knew why Heero was there, and was more then happy to help him with whatever he needed.

          "Duo still isn't talking?" Quatre asked knowingly.

          Heero shook his head.  "Not a word, and no matter what I do, I get no reaction."

          Quatre sighed.  "Heero, you can't let him stay like this.  It's not good for him to keep everything bottled inside."

          "I know, Quatre.  But...it's not that easy to get him to open up," Heero stated.  "Hell, it wasn't easy to get him to trust me."

          "Have you tried talking to him someplace where he feels safe?" Trowa asked quietly.

          Heero shook his head.  "I don't think there is a place where he feels safe," he commented.

          "Nonsense," Quatre said, "everyone feels safe somewhere."

          "Not Duo," Heero muttered, "he's always looking around no matter where we are, even at Father Maxwell's.  I just hope that'll change once we hear the verdict."

          Quatre nodded.  "That was hard on him.  He wasn't ready to go on the stand."

          "I know, but nothing was going to stop him," Heero stated. "He did it for his brother."

          "It's a noble reason," Trowa commented, "but if he wasn't ready then he shouldn't have gone up there.  All of us know that."

          Heero shook his head.  "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to.  Even Mrs. Harrison agreed that if he wasn't ready then he shouldn't go up there." 

          Quatre sighed.  "He broke down on the stand, which should have been reason enough to end his testimony.  You know that defense attorney had more to ask."

          Trowa nodded. "It wouldn't have done him any good, not after Duo's outburst."

          "Are you sure Duo hasn't started cutting himself again?" Quatre asked.

          Heero nodded.  "I grab his arm all the time, and he never shows any sign of it.  He doesn't cringe, or tell me to let go.  No blood comes off his clothes."

          "Then tomorrow, you need to go over to his house, and talk to him there.  Maybe there he'll feel safe enough to talk to you," Quatre stated.

          "I will, Quatre," Heero replied.

          The next afternoon, Heero went to Father Maxwell's.  The priest and nun were at one of the local churches, leaving Duo by himself.  None of them liked the idea of doing that, but did not have much of a choice.  Duo was too old for a baby sitter, and he did not do well with strangers.  Heero was the only other option, and he usually could not get there until late morning or the early afternoon. 

          Knocking on the door, Heero stood there, waiting for Duo to answer.  When he heard no movement coming from inside, he was a little worried, and knocked again.  Still no answer.  Sighing, Heero pulled out his keys and grabbed the one for the house.  Sister Helen gave him one shortly before Duo had to testify.  Unlocking the door, Heero stepped inside the small house.

          A few feet in front of him was a beer can, lying on its side, empty.  Blinking, Heero jogged into the living room.  He found Duo nearly unconscious on the couch, half a dozen beer cans around him.   Heero sighed sadly.  Walking over to the couch, he shook Duo.  Hearing the groan of discomfort, he relaxed slightly.  Lifting the smaller boy he, Heero took him up the stairs.

          He was surprised at how lightweight Duo was.  Sure, he looked small, but he weighed less then he looked.  Taking Duo until the bathroom, he set him next to the bathtub and stood.  Grabbing a washcloth, he dampened it in the sink, pressing it to Duo's forehead.  The brunette stirred slightly, slowly opening his eyes.  "H-Heero?" he mumbled weakly.

          "Its okay, Duo.  I'm here," Heero said reassuringly. 

          "I think I'm gonna be sick...." Duo groaned, moving towards the toilet.  He did not even get the seat up before his stomach lurched and all the alcohol came back up, making it into the toilet, and onto it.

          Heero sighed, pulling back Duo's hair so it did not get in the way.  "Are you okay?"

          Duo nodded.  "I'm fine...now, go away," he muttered.

          "Duo, I'm not going anywhere," Heero stated.  "We need to talk.  You can't do this to yourself."

          "Leave me alone," Duo mumbled, pushing Heero away.  "Just let me be an emotional wreck."

          "Duo, I'm not going to let you sit here and sulk.  You did nothing wrong when you testified," Heero stated.

          "But he's right!  You could have told me everything and it wouldn't make a difference!"

          "Duo, you and I both know I didn't tell you a damn thing," Heero stated.  "And when we go to the courthouse tomorrow, they'll return a guilty verdict, and you can get on with your life."

          "You promise they'll return a guilty verdict?" Duo asked, looking up at Heero with blood shot eyes.

          "With your testimony, I don't see how they couldn't," Heero said reassuringly.  "Now, let's get you and this bathroom cleaned up before Father Maxwell gets home."

          Duo nodded, shakily getting off the tiled floor.  "I'll go get the paper towels and disinfectant," he stated before leaving the bathroom.

          Heero nodded, flushing the toilet.  He should tell Father Maxwell about this, but he would not.  He figured that Duo would, seeing as this is probably the first time it has happened.  Duo quickly returned with the paper towels and disinfectant and they set to work cleaning up the toilet and floor.

          Heero and Duo sat in the full courtroom in the front row behind Mrs. Harrison.  Occasionally, Duo would glance over at his parents, only to earn a glare from his father.  He was nervous again.  His palms were sweating, and he could not stop moving in his seat.  He was slightly reassured that everything would be find when he felt Heero's hand on his own. 

          The door by the judge's bench opened, and the jurors slowly piled out onto the jury stand.  Duo tensed slightly, tightening his grip on Heero's hand.  The bailiff took the sheet of paper from the foreman and took it over to the judge.  She looked over it briefly before handing it back to the bailiff to take back to the man.  "Will the defendants please rise," she ordered.  Duo's parents and Mr. Bennett did as they were asked.  "Mr. Foreman, will you please read the verdict."

          Nodding, the middle aged man opened up the folded paper.  "We the people from the defendants...."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** This story includes adult topics such as; child abuse, child molestation, yaoi (1x2 and some 3x4/13x5), self-mutilation, rape, and death. This is also an AU fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.  
**Summary:** When they were seven, Heero and Duo were inseparable. Then one day, Duo was taken by Social Services. Now, ten years later, Heero is a high school senior, when Duo suddenly finds his way back into his life. The problem? Duo doesn't remember anything from his childhood.

**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Princess2000204:** . I had to leave it like that! Besides, you'll get the answer in this chapter...the last chapter! ::cries!::  
**Shori**** Musei:** I try, I really do! And that's why I am the evil sadist bitch.  
**tigerjade** Hehehe! I had to! I needed an uber evil cliffhanger!  
**LadyDragonWolfKnight** o.o Don't hurt me.  
**jess-eklom** Um, that's not why my penname is what it is, but that works too!!  
**HeeroDuo1x2x1: ::takes** the stick:: Oh ho! Now who has the stick?!  
**Cat Youkai:** You don't know me very well.  
**Demonskid** You'll find out this chapter if they're guilty or innocent.  
**Lisha** . And in a perfect world, it would be.  
**Natasha AKA: Tash:** So does everyone else!  
**Bl00dyw0RLD:** . I enjoy being evil.  
**Michikaru** I know life's not fair, as expressed in this chapter.  
**outdone-cyrusly**o.O Sharks? Where?  
**Hells-angel8: **To think, this is the last chapter you will ever have to wait for.  
**RekiaReium** Hahah! I can and I did!  
**priscel** lol Sorry, but here's the last chapter for ya!  
**Windy****River** This is the last update you'll ever have to wait for.  
**Queen of the Slash:** I'm glad you like it.

**Note: ::sniffs:: This is the last chapter!! ::cries!:: My baby is all over!!** (Yes, I know it's in bold. It's in bold so you won't miss it.)

**Chapter Fourteen**

Heero sat on his bed with all his friends, with the exception of Duo, around him. Quatre and Trowa were on either side of him, with Wufei and Treize across from him. Duo was at his house, refusing to speak with anyone. He blamed the Japanese youth for the verdict, saying he promised it would be different. Quatre had scolded him endlessly for promising something he had no control over. However, everyone, like Heero, thought it would be guilty, like he had promised. With Duo's testimony, they wondered how it could not have been.

"Okay, so, explain to me again how they came to the conclusion if was a hung jury," Treize said.

Heero sighed. "Well, at first they came back with a guilty verdict, so everyone was really happy about then, with the exception of the defense. Mr. Bennett asked the judge to poll the jury, so she did. It turns out that two of them thought they were innocent, so she declared it to be a hung jury," he explained, shaking his head. "They were released, since there was no point in keeping them, as Mr. Bennett stated. They go in next week to determine a new court date."

Quatre shook his head. "How could anyone think they were innocent after Duo testified?" he asked.

Wufei shrugged. "All Mr. Bennett had to do was provide reasonable doubt. Once he brought up the fact that Mrs. Fisher told Heero about everything before he started helping Duo, he provided it."

"Shouldn't his emotional outburst have countered acted that?" Quatre asked. "I mean, clearly, with the way he acted, that should have proved that he wasn't lying."

"Thus is the fault of the justice system," Trowa commented.

Heero shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Duo's mad at me because I promised they'd return a guilty verdict, and I know somehow he sees this as being his fault."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Treize asked.

Heero nodded. "I call, but Father Maxwell either says that Duo's not in the mood to talk or that he locked himself up in his room."

Trowa shrugged. "There isn't a lot you can do. Just give him some time to calm down before you try to talk to him."

Heero nodded again. "I know, but I can't help but feel like I let him down."

"To him, you did," Quatre stated, "you never should have promised that they would return a guilty verdict when you had no control over that decision."

"I know, Quatre, but what could I tell him? 'Sorry, Duo, but I can't promise you that' really would have went over well with him. He needed the reassurance that he helped and I gave him that. Just because the jurors were bakas doesn't mean he should have to be penalized for their stupidity," Heero replied.

Wufei sighed. "There's nothing you can do, Heero. You'll just have to hope this next set of jurors have brains in their heads."

Heero nodded. The group lapsed back into silence, each of them were reflecting how the past few weeks have gone. The melancholy quiet was broken when the phone in Heero's room went off. Going around the petite blonde, the Japanese youth went and answered it. "Moshi, moshi, Yuy residents, Heero speaking," he said. There was quick mumbling from the other end and something flickered in the Japanese teen's eyes. "Alright, Duo, I'll be right over!" he said, hanging up the phone. "We have to go," he said to his friends before racing from the room.

Three cars pulled up to the driveway of Father Maxwell's. Heero just put his car in park before getting out to look for Duo. Police were everywhere, as were EMTs. Bodies were removed in body bags, piled into the ambulance before taken to the morgue. Heero felt his stomach lurch and heard Quatre gasping behind him. Running up to the yellow crime scene tape, he was stopped by one of the officers.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to stay behind the tape," he stated in a stern voice.

"But I have to find Duo!" Heero nearly shouted.

The officer eyed him skeptically. "Are you Heero Yuy?"

"Yes, I am," Heero said, pulling out his wallet and showing the man his drivers license.

Nodding, the officer lifted the tape. "He's over there," he stated, point to another ambulance where Duo was sitting, being checked over by the EMTs. "However, your friends must wait."

Sighing, Heero turned to his friends, who nodded for him to go. Ducking under the bright yellow tape, heran towards Duo. The braided boy was sitting on the steal floor, having the wound on his arm cleaned and dressed. He was soaked in blood and looked like he had been crying for a while. Heero did not like it. He did not like seeing Duo cry, to know he was in that kind of pain.

Sitting down next to Duo, Heero reached out, wrapping his arms around him. The smaller brunette looked up at him with watery violet eyes before burying his head into Heero's chest, crying again. Sighing, the Japanese teen ran his fingers through Duo's blood soaked hair, pulling them away and repeating the action, getting more blood on his hand with each pass.

Another officer walked up to the pair and cleared his throat. "Duo, we need to take your statement."

Duo shook his head, trying to disappear into Heero's chest. "Duo, you have to tell him what happened," Heero whispered softly.

Duo pulled away slightly, looking up at him, then nodded. "I decided to go out for a walk, and when I left, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were still alive. But when I got home, I knew something was wrong because I didn't smell anything cooking. At first I figured they decided to wait until I got home to start dinner, but I was wrong. So completely wrong.

"I found them in the living room. Father Maxwell was already dead, someone had cut his throat. But Sister Helen.... she was still alive. I went to help her but there was nothing I could do. She was warning me to get out of the house but I didn't listen!" Duo exclaimed, the tears falling him his eyes. "H-he was in the house!"

"Who was?" Heero asked.

"M-my father. He killed them both and tried to kill me. He was drunk so he couldn't walk all that well, so I ran for the door, but somehow he got me. He grabbed me by my braid, and dragged meback towards the middle of the house where Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were. She begged him not to harm me, and when she wouldn't stop, he killed her. He killed her right in front of me!

"I screamed at him, called him a bastard. He didn't like that and came after me. I don't quiet know how it happened, but I managed to trip him, I don't know with what or how, but I did. He fell onto the knife he was holding, the blade going right into his chest. That's when I called nine-one-one," Duo explained.

The officer nodded, writing everything down in his little notepad. "Alright, is there a number where we can reach you?"

"You can reach him at my place," Heero said, giving the officer his number.

Nodding, the officer tipped his hat. "Alright, you can go now. We'll contact you when we need you to sign a statement." Nodding, Heero wrapped a blanket the EMTs offered him around Duo and lead him away. The brunette took on last glance at the house before getting in Heero's car and allowing him to take away.

----------

o.o It's done, finished. ::cries!:: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I have a little poll for every one. Either IM me at DemonessWolf13, or email it, or leave your answer in your review. It's up to you.

**Poll:** Who would like to see a sequal to this fanfiction?


End file.
